<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we always be this close by december (bomballurina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629335">can we always be this close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomballurina/pseuds/december'>december (bomballurina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura, Everyone is nice, F/M, Feuds, Itachi is an awkward bean, Marriage, No Akatsuki, Wholesome, bickering kages, bless his fancy face, clowns to lovers, engagements, family fic, family values, itachi hokage au, itasaku babies, minato adopts sakura and itachi because why not, mostly - Freeform, naruto and sasuke being an iconic duo for three minutes straight, no beta we die like men, no editing i'm feeling brave, sakura and sasori will try to kill each other many times, shisui is the best, wedding adorableness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomballurina/pseuds/december</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel like I’m losing my goddamned mind.”</p><p>“Quit being dramatic.” Shisui huffed, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Itachi is perfectly confused when he starts having crushes on Sakura, especially once Minato Namikaze tosses the Hokage hat in his direction and watches his life change in ways he never hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Namikaze Minato, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato &amp; Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. religion is your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First and foremost, this is a love story.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, bribing him with covering his shift won’t work. My older brother happens to be a workaholic.” Sasuke stated, watching Naruto’s face fall. Sakura just shook her head and packed up her medical supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Naruto, if you want to know if something is going on, you might just ask straight away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, just, eh! At my end’s wit!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean at your wit’s end?” Sakura snorted, collecting the last of the bandages. Sasuke shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, you’d think it’s weird if I were to spend time with your dad!” Naruto stated, pointing at Sasuke. The young man raised a perfect, black eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest if you want to spend time with my father, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura covered her mouth, imagining Naruto spending time with the insufferable arsehole of a clan head that was Uchiha Fugaku. She could picture it, honestly, Naruto jumping up and down during a clan meeting and Fugaku just straight up tossing him out of a window after putting him into a nightmare-inducing Sharingan genjutsu. Brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered he might be minting him for the Hokage bodyguard platoon?” Sakura stated. “Aunt Kushina did say they need to revamp the original bodyguards since the switches with Chūnin exams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you might be right.” Naruto said, scratching his chin. Sasuke nodded in agreement, handing Sakura a vial of butter yellow antidote. “This looks new.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>“A trinket from Sunagakure. A medic of theirs claimed he could make poison that’s impossible to produce an antidote for.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you made it?” Naruto said, eyeing the vial.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I need it, since he will probably trying to poison me.” Sakura mumbled, putting the bottle away. “Also, I have to go to the hospital staff meeting. Now that I’m in charge, I’ll have to organise the medics for the exam…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell.” Naruto said. “Back in our day, there was one medic if we were lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our day?” Sasuke replied. “We’re twenty-one, dobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Old men! My old man was engaged at the time!” Naruto replied, putting a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Different times, Naruto. Itachi is twenty-six and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even have a heartbeat.” Sasuke stated.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes. “Nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>“His last relationship, if that’s what you call a clan-organised courtship, was a bloody mess.” Sasuke said. “Izumi doesn’t even show her face around the compound anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he might not be a horn-dog like Jiraiya-sensei, Kiba or Naruto, but he is showing some healthy interest, right?” Sakura asked with concern. She’s been dealing with PTSD-stricken commitmentphobes as a medic for a while. “Is he holding a candle for someone?” Sakura asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, that’s Obito’s job.” Naruto said with mirth in his voice. Sasuke shoved him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop making fun of Obito or you’re going to end up just like him.” Sasuke taunted. Naruto pouted, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just mean.”</p><p> </p><p>When Team 7 was assigned to their jōnin sensei back when they were twelve, they met after a year of working under his wing and making chūnin his lovely wife, Rin. Hatake Kakashi rarely mentioned women in their conversations, although, he just once casually slipped he had an actual, human wife. Her name was Hatake Rin, nee Nohara and she was a jōnin who worked in the hospital, with a particular proclivity for eye ailments. From what they have learned, Kakashi and Rin were teammates under Naruto’s father and Sakura found their love story quite amusingly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>When they grew up a little, a tipsy Uzumaki Kushina told them the story of the tragic love triangle between Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito. The story went as it follows; Rin harboured an infatuation with Kakashi, Obito held a heart-crushing, big fat crush on Rin and Kakashi was a little arrogant twat. Aunt Kushina words, directly. Once they grew up a little, after some healthy, head-banging shinobi trauma Kakashi got over himself and admitted he liked Rin very much, so they married.</p><p> </p><p>Obito was left in the dust, according to the First Lady of Konohagakure. He stopped hanging out with them after they got together, did not attend their wedding nor did he speak to them anymore. He barely spoke to Minato-sensei, who he ignored with a resilient attitude unless he absolutely had to speak up, as an Academy teacher. He was somewhat of an obscure loner now, carrying a torch for Rin.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should get Jiraiya to introduce him to some ladies!” Naruto said, flaring his hands. “So he can start spending less time with my dad!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’d like that, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely, he must have a type.” Sakura suggested. “He looks like he’d be into blondes.” She said slyly. Picking up her cues, Sasuke grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Older blondes, maybe?” Sasuke stated. Naruto shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Jiraiya surely knows someone like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Itachi has more particular tastes.” Sakura suggested. Naruto’s eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two suggesting he’s having an affair with my dad?” He screamed. “You’re gross and terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, we’re just joking.” Sakura said, pushing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You better be! Ew!”</p><p> </p><p>“Does your brother ever blush around women?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met him?” Sasuke spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly, few time. I don’t know him as well as you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there is a woman who can make my brother blush the slightest, I’d give her my inheritance.” Sasuke muttered. “Let’s stop discussing his love life, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who brought it up.” She said in a singsong voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what’s up with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Izumi debacle is just a fresh memory, okay?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura wondered what it would take to make Uchiha Itachi blush. Everyone had a thing, a kink; maybe he was into a nice pair of lingerie or maybe into the no-panties craze. Was he a boob man or an ass man? She learned this tactic a long time ago. Observe the target, extract information about the target, and use it against the target. Easy, peasy lemon squeezy. Except, the target was a genius stoic arse that talked smooth and calm and then just had to leave the hospital before the prescribed time. Uchiha Itachi was feared across nations, a man without a budging weakness in sight. Sakura decided to get advice from her favourite maternal figure, who was probably drunkenly asleep in her fancy apartment, enjoying her well-deserved retirement. Unfortunately, she did not have any time as the hospital had a code blue and every available medic was called in.</p><p> </p><p>After seven hours of patching people up, Sakura washed her hands in the sink of her office bathroom. She was beyond tired and her chakra was nearly drained because she basically had to grow a new eye for a man who had nearly been fatally injured. She leaned back on her office chair and spotted a pack of kinako dango that probably Shizune or some other kind soul left for her. Cracking it open, she ate a little and moaned from the delicious taste. It was time to check up on the patients, anyway, so she roamed the halls, going to the main room where Uchiha Shisui, who was injured on the mission, was in deep conversation with his cousin. As she was quite tired, for a second she thought it might have been Sasuke, but once noticing the tragic housewife hairstyle, she figured it was Itachi. She walked over, eyeing Shisui as he was about to leave his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” She barked without missing a beat. Shisui immediately retracted and curled himself up in the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Miss Haruno!”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor.” Itachi corrected him. “Respect her titles. Apologies.” He said, turning his head to Sakura. She wondered how Uchiha Mikoto managed to raise such a polite, well-mannered young man and the shithead that Sasuke was. Some mysteries were never to be solved, so it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, Itachi.” She greeted. “Kinako?” She offered. The slight twinkle in his eyes offered Sakura new information about him. Uchiha Itachi had a sweet tooth, to her surprise. He took a skewer and thanked her. Shisui pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You never offer me dango.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ve stitched up your intestines an hour ago, Shisui.” She spoke bluntly. “If you were to eat one of these right now, I’d toss you out of the hospital window for puking on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!” He said, huddling back to his comfortable nest.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you still question the authority of medical professionals, Shisui.” Itachi spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? When was the last time you had eye-check?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura narrowed her eyes. “To my office, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t argue with her, Itachi, she might use your face to wipe the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll give you more dango if you oblige.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, understand the importance such procedure. May we?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Office 505 is mine.” Sakura spoke, as they approached her ordination. As the new head of the Medic Corps, she moved into Lady Tsunade’s old office, after giving it a through clean and reorganisation. The old plate that read “Senju Tsunade, Head Medic” now had “Haruno Sakura, Head Medic” and her ninja registration number. The place was cleaned off Tsunade’s old clutter and replaced with some certificates and neatly organised files. She instructed him to take a seat and Itachi followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were nice to remove your headband.” She spoke, putting away the dango. She cleaned her hands again and approached him. Itachi had such pretty, black eyes, with the classic, deep, Uchiha eyelids. A handsome specimen, nevertheless. She pulled herself back together and checked the nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I’m going to suggest booking an appointment with me or Hatake-sensei or maybe even me. Your main eye-nerve has had some minor damage from chakra. You’re straining your eyes, Itachi.” She said with concern. “Considering your line of work, not good. It’s very treatable, but you need to be aggressive with your medication.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will there be any side effects?”</p><p> </p><p>“None.” Sakura solemnly swore. “But, over-using the Sharingan will counter whatever therapy we use, we’d be back on square-one.”</p><p> </p><p>She tumbled back into her chair, releasing her a long, tired breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You lost a lot of chakra working there.” He stated, simply. He pushed the box of kinako dango towards her. “Eat a little.” His eyes focused on the purple seal on her forehead, studying it like a zoologist a rare breed of animal. “I must confess it is fascinating to see the pinnacle of chakra control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you mean my Byakugō? Took three years to make, nearly killed me. Worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine. Virtual immortality must be quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as I have chakra, that is.” Sakura stated, studying him back. He also had developed a liking towards rare S-rank techniques. What followed, threw her off her feet. Uchiha Itachi just straight up <em>nabbed</em> her mark with his fingers. She shot up in confusion and he backed away immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s quite alright.” She grinned. “Most people think it’s a tattoo. Might get one of those. So…” She crooned, attempting to stifle the awkwardness in the office. „Hatake-sensei should be available on Tuesday afternoon. “</p><p> </p><p>„Ah, I have a meeting with Lord Hokage then. I don’t know long it will last.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m available to treat you too, but only late at night, after my shifts. Is that too much to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no, that would be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then great, meet me around ten o’clock. Just go straight to my office. However, please, don’t break in like Sasuke and Naruto. I cannot fix another window or door.”</p><p> </p><p>“How rude.” Itachi stated, almost feeling ashamed at the habit he shared with his younger sibling. “Do not worry, I’ll be here on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful.” She smiled, before writing something down in his file. “I’ll see you then, Itachi.” She smiled, already grinning at the sweet information she’ll get about him. Surely, there must be something with the ability to make Uchiha Itachi blush.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, shinobi policy had to interfere. He didn’t come their final check-up and the doctor was really not having it right now. Sakura slid down the training grounds where Itachi was probably over-seeing the training of future members, alongside Shisui. Itachi was standing by the wall, while his cousin was lazily splayed across a bench, watching the young trainees with a tired eye. Itachi’s head immediately snapped left, noticing a rosy fury walk down in his direction. He collected himself and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ the matter, Dr Haruno?”</p><p> </p><p>“The matter?” She screamed. Itachi walked a few paces back. His little brother always complained of her temper of sorts, calling her “a piece of work” and saying, “if she and Aunt Kushina had a screaming match, the village would fall down”. Now, he finally understood that infamous temper. Sakura punched the wall behind him, creating a giant crater behind him. Itachi put a closed hand her his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you miss your last check up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought?” She barked. “Do you find my skills insufficient that you don’t trust me for a final check-up?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there it was. Underlying insecurity problems, probably stemming from childhood issues. Itachi deduced they might be connected to his younger sibling and the Hokage’s insufferable son. A civilian born kunoichi surely didn’t find it amusing to be sorted with such pedigree into a team, even if she had what it takes to be placed with them. Itachi found it somewhat heart breaking. Green eyes narrowed in his direction, giving him a glare worthy of the Slug Sannin’s apprentice.</p><p> </p><p>“I find your skills, in fact, very admirable.” Itachi spoke, clearing his throat again. He felt Shisui’s eyes on his back, gaping like a dumb fish. Sakura leaned back, anger simmering behind her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” She spoke in a lower voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He replied, fixing his collar. Sakura spotted the faint blush forming on his cheeks and grinned to herself. Hook, line and sinker.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have free time tomorrow around three in the afternoon. Don’t be late.” She spoke, leaving. Itachi watched her leave the field and dusted off his clothes. The annoying trainees were particularly noisy and Itachi waved at them to continue. Shisui grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the office space behind the field.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” He demanded, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been treating my ocular nerves for a while now, Shisui.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Shisui asked, scraping at his impasse mask. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, slipping down on a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m losing my goddamned mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quit being dramatic.” Shisui huffed, rolling his eyes. “Besides, that’s Sasuke’s job. Fill me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, it started innocently enough. She noticed some damage on my optical nerves and offered to fix it, which I accepted. She is very quick and efficient in her work and I admire that greatly. Sakura is also wise beyond her years, she’s so smart, always planning ahead. Moreover, she’s vivacious, kind and I’ve never seen a face as expressive as hers. You can see every positive emotion she feels. I find that wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this is the cutest.” Shisui chuckled, watching Itachi sink into his chair. He pushed Itachi’s left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, having a crush on someone is quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re not in denial. There, there.” He said, patting his back. “You should ask her out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what if she has a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, smart thinking. Find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, just ask her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean yeah. If you’re already friendly with her, it might seem like a nice conversation between two friends.” Shisui said, putting emphasis on the last word. “You’re the genius here, Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi just looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting in Sakura’s office, he watched her as she finished the meticulous assessment of his health. With a satisfied look on her face, Sakura finished writing in his file with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Healed. Officially.” She procured, stamping the file. Itachi nodded at her, before hearing a sharp a knock on her office door. Sakura got up, creaked the door open and stuck her head out. She listened quietly and replied with a quick tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be done tomorrow, Shikamaru. And thank your father for allowing me to use your greenhouses.”</p><p> </p><p>“No big deal, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Shika.” She smiled, after closing the door. “Just Shikamaru.” She stated, putting away his file in the cabinet near the large oak desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Nara? You are friends with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura huffed. “Shikamaru was my first boyfriend, Itachi. Back when I was sixteen, we dated for nearly two years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“We grew up, I suppose.” Her voice turned grim. “Oh, and Naruto and Sasuke. They always had an issue with my boyfriends.” She shook her head. “Shikamaru deserves more respect for putting up with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they always that noisy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh.” She said, looking defeated. “Shika and I liked each other for a while before we got together, since we helped out in the Tower I actually got to talk to him quite a bit and to be honest, he is smart and interesting. We dated for a while actually and for me at least, I was happy. Then the two idiots happened. They followed us around on our first anniversary date. All my relationships after that… Which is what I tell myself on why I’m currently single.” She commented dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi shook his head. “I never knew Sasuke was…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s just over-protectiveness. I’ve accepted them as my dumb, state-issued sons.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Kakashi-senpai is the paternal figure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, he is my youngest.” She grinned. “What about your team, um teams?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my old genin team and I don’t keep up really, since they’re all quite busy with their lives. My ANBU team sometimes have tea in the dango shop downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” She said, nodding. She tried imagining four bloody ANBU officers just chilling and having sweets and tea. “Well, this is our last session. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you, Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, Sakura.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They remained at an impasse, quietly looking at each other. They got up, Sakura awkwardly tipped over some sheets of paperwork from her desk, and Itachi grabbed them with his inhumane reflexes. He placed them back on the table and she admired his speed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re just, fast like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose?” Itachi stated, shrugging. “I like to keep people on their toes.” Itachi wanted to punch himself in the gut for the lamest flirting attempt ever, but he reframed himself. Sakura nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have to head to the Hokage’s office now; Lord Fourth is waiting for the quarterly report.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, opening the door for her. She disappeared, waving him off with a flustered smile. Once she arrived in the Hokage’s office, she slammed her hands on Namikaze Minato’s desk and shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to teach me the Hiraishin, Lord Minato!”</p><p> </p><p>Minato shot her a confused look. “Nice to see you too, Sakura, dear.” He scratched his chin. In his over two decades of service as Hokage and five years as jōnin sensei, no student of his ever asked to learn the infamous Flying Thunder God technique. Not even his child, who inherited his mother’s eye for flashier jutsus, didn’t want to learn the complex technique that required precision and control. Something a medical ninja with perfect chakra control had in spades.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” He said with a strained voice. Sakura shot him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you can ask Lady Tsunade. I’m not that bad of a student.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m just happy someone wants to learn my favourite technique! With your evasion skills, this will be perfect!” He cried, watching her still uncomfortable look.</p><p> </p><p>“I never understood why Naruto didn’t want to learn it, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither!” Minato cried. Sakura walked around the desk, opening her arms. “Do you need a hug, Uncle Minato?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“There, there.” She said, patting his back. “I’ll be honoured to have you as a teacher, Lord Hokage.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten this much respect!” Minato got up, smacking a pile of scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>“The Flying Thunder God technique was invented by…”</p><p> </p><p>“The Second Hokage. Space-time ninjutsu, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Minato sobbed out of pure, unwavering happiness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui was just enjoying his new chips when Itachi burst through his bedroom door, panting.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s single, Shisui!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, grow a pair and ask her out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a viable option.” Itachi stated, collecting himself. “She’s five years my junior, Sasuke’s teammate and…”</p><p> </p><p>“You are fucking stupid!” Shisui said with a mouthful of chips, waving the bag as if it were a deadly weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Shisui. It’s not like I can waltz into her apartment and ask her for dinner! Sasuke will lose it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if he’s ever had it.” Shisui mumbled through the crumbs. “How about, revolutionary idea, you just don’t tell them until you figure out with her and in the end, if the relationship doesn’t work out, you just keep quiet until you die?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable lying to my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke lies to you all the time, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s adorable to see him try. Now, Sakura told me Naruto and Sasuke like to intervene in her relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Sakura and you can outwit Sasuke and Naruto.” Shisui commented dryly. “Last year, they got stuck in a trap because they argued who is going to destroy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, I nearly forgot about that incident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Shisui said, finishing his food. “I mean, Sakura is violent and terrifying like hell, but you are Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha, feared across nations, genjutsu master only second to me…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so…”</p><p> </p><p>“How scary can a hundred-pound medical ninja be?”</p><p> </p><p>“She studied under Lady Tsunade, you fool.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she can crack the earth with her fists, but you can put her under a genjutsu before she even tries. Sakura is impressive enough. Impressive kunoichi tend to like equally impressive shinobi.” Shisui wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>After three months of silence and ashamed hiding from Sakura, Shisui and Itachi were walking down to ANBU training ground 7, which was the most secluded and emptiest one, so for them, a natural choice. They were quite surprised to see the Fourth Hokage in his fancy haori standing on the railing, watching the training grounds like a hawk. He put his finger up, signalling them to wait. He tossed four kunai in the ground. Then they heard it.</p><p> </p><p>A peach coloured flash blasted through the training grounds, shattering every rock, tree and any solid object it could. Shisui and Itachi paced towards the railing, watching intently as a flash of yellow intertwined with the rosy coloured streak, racing each other with deadly precision. When the dust cleared, Sakura was laying on the ground, while a proud looking Minato was spinning one of his iconic kunai with a large grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I am very proud of you, Sakura! Another twenty years and we will be on pair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I need a nap and a shower.” The Fourth knelt beside her, patting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well. Didn’t she, boys?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura opened an eye and noticed Shisui and Itachi watching her, the first with his mouth agape and the second with great interest. She gave them a weak wave.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a slave-driver! No wonder Kakashi-sensei is such a monster!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I used to toss him out of buildings for training… God times!” He offered Sakura a hand and she got up, dusting off her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, I’m very proud of your progress.”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui turned to Itachi, hissing into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask. Her. Out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shisui, Itachi, are you two coming to Naruto’s birthday bash?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, in fact, we are. Aren’t we, Itachi?” Shisui spoke, elbowing his cousin into his ribs. Itachi straightened his back and nodded. Sakura said goodbye and the Fourth Hokage shook his head at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>After the party, Itachi watched as Sasuke and Shisui propped Naruto up and dunked his head into ice-cold water the waiter used to graciously fill a bowl with. The party was a blast, per usual. The alcohol flowed, bodies touched and Itachi witnessed one too many hook-ups for a night. Somehow, he didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of Sakura, who dressed into a little black dress with no back, the audacity. He had to slap himself when he saw her between Naruto and the Yamanaka girl, drinking. He followed a pair of long legs as she walked her blonde friend towards the door of the club, a pair of powder-blue heels in her hand. The Akimichi heir nodded as he picked up the drunk girl like a sack of potatoes and waved Sakura off.</p><p> </p><p>She tucked the shoes into the man’s pocket, closing the door behind them. Sakura exhaled and turned her wrath towards Naruto, who was on the floor, attempting not to puke.</p><p> </p><p>“Imagine if your mother sees you like this!” She yelled dunking the water over his face. Naruto just slurred and fell into the black, shiny floor. Sasuke shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Shisui, do me a favour and check if Aunt Kushina is awake. If she is, he’s sleeping at the compound. Or Sakura’s apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell!” She shouted. “He ruined my carpet last time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it wasn’t that bad…” Naruto groaned, making kissy sounds at Sakura. Grossed out, she picked him up like an insolent child and tossed him into Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke put him over his shoulders and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking over here. You go eat something, I feel like you dealt with enough piss drunk people tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She groaned. She roamed the club for a while, searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi, you coming?” Sasuke shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right there.” He responded, watching as Sasuke left the club. Sakura sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like I forgot to bring a jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi, ever the gentleman Uchiha Mikoto raised, immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura. He noticed the redness on her cheeks and a little glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get some food?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” She exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dango?” They said at the same time. They laughed and Itachi opened the door for her, showing her the way.</p><p> </p><p>“The one left is open all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I was afraid that we’d have to wait for the shops to open.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence, Itachi studied Sakura in his jacket, thinking the Uchiha crest looked quite nice on her back. Back, back Sakura on her back… Itachi immediately pulled himself out of those thoughts and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been practising with Lord Minato?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. I want to become fasted, for my evasion skills. It’s the key component of a field-medics arsenal. You know, cracking someone’s face is one thing, but evasion…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that.” He stated, watching her intently. He wanted to pay her a compliment, especially for her hard work, dedication and wits. Watching her fumble around with their dango and tea, Itachi quickly weaved a genjutsu, studying Sakura’s reaction. At first, she seemed busy with the food, but she immediately snapped her head and performed some hand seals. Releasing it, Sakura huffed and got up in anger, aligning her hips with Itachi’s vision. Putting her hands on her waist, Sakura’s eyes narrowed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just… put me under a fucking genjutsu?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi paled. “No, Sakura, apologies! This was meant as a compliment, for your incredible abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura huffed and sat down, holding her head. Did Uchiha Itachi attempt to flirt with her by putting her under a genjutsu, knowing she’d dispel it? She noticed how nervous and upset he looked, for the first time in her life. Itachi was as subtle as a rock when it came to women, apparently and as skilled as a rock, too. Sakura found it endearing. She turned her head to him. He probably cracked she was quite insecure when it came to her prowess as a ninja, so he was constantly paying her compliments to make her feel appreciated. Sakura nearly swooned.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Itachi. I find your genjutsu incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a faint smile. “Thank you, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might be the greatest genjutsu master in the world, Itachi. Back in Suna, people were constantly asking me if I knew you, or Kakashi-sensei. You are a legend in your own right. Minato told me you were an ANBU captain at the age of thirteen. I sometimes get overwhelmed in your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make me lose my breath sometimes.” He blurted out, before pulling himself together. Sakura’s eyes widened, red roses blooming on her cheeks. The viridian of her eyes hummed gently, those gorgeous expressions he grew to love switching over her pale visage. She looked speechless. Sakura took everything back; Itachi was one smooth motherfucker when he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed her hair behind her ear, eyeing Itachi. “What?” She breathed out. His large black oceans remained glimmering at her. He swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be presumptuous to assume this is our first date?” Itachi spoke, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Their lips met gently at first, before the kiss broke to be more passionate. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting his slip around her waist. They heard a delighted squeal behind them and broke their kiss off.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet old lady who owned the shop wanted to ask them if they need anything else, but was surprised to see the couple share a kiss on the bench in front of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! Are you two dating?” She asked with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose?” Sakura spoke, staring at Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“As from now, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is just… You know how many couples shared their first kiss on this particular bench! You know that boy, the son of Lord Third, what was his name…”</p><p> </p><p>“Asuma-sensei?” Sakura asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That one! He always came here with this little kunoichi with black hair, such a pretty little thing! And one time, they shared a kiss. Tab is on the house!” She declared, returning to the shop. Maybe a tiny blue bench in front of a lilac dango shop was their red string red string of fate or Itachi’s dark blue jacket around her shoulders or maybe the red nail polish Sakura wore intertwined around Itachi’s fingers. They just smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui was snoring softly, dressed in his fancy pants and undershirt. He crashed in Itachi’s room after they brought in a very drunk Naruto and tossed him into Sasuke’s room, where the latter was making sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit. He snapped his eyes immediately open when he heard the door open. Itachi closed it behind him, grinning. Teeth and all. Shisui rubbed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi, is everything alright?” Shisui asked in a worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I kissed Sakura!” He exclaimed, covering his face. Shisui’s mouth fell agape, and he put his arms on Itachi’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a date tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>They both started yelling at each other’s faces, jumping up and down on the bed. The door immediately snapped open and they turned their heads to see Mikoto Uchiha, apron and everything, angrily staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi, Shisui, how old are you?” She screamed, watching the two adult men display unusual behaviour for members of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto waved her ladle around.</p><p> </p><p>“First Sasuke brings in a dying Naruto and then you two act like Academy younglings! What in the world is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Many miraculous things, Aunt Mikoto!” Shisui replied, giving her a big hug. Itachi raced over, hugging his mother too. Mikoto looked at them in confusion, tucking away Itachi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone die?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Itachi said, leaning his head on her shoulder. Mikoto’s eyes widened, looking for answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, I swear if you puke on my carpet, I will throw you in the fucking river!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke! Language!” Mikoto yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mum!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ino chewed on Sakura’s sweets as she watched her best friend race around her apartment, fumbling with clothes, makeup and hair. Sakura walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a mint coloured dress.</p><p> </p><p>“What say you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a nanny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you’re right!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura came out in black shorts and a pink t-shirt. “Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Academy student realness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura came out again, in a red pinafore dress and a white shirt underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” Ino said. “You shaved your legs, which means there will be some dick for you tonight. Bless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you won’t tell me who it is, just good luck and use protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you can’t keep a secret to save your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Ino said, chewing on the last of the bonbons. “Did you shave everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you must like him. Nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Older?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, it’s not Kakashi-sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino, what the fuck? He’s married and old!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” Ino said, narrowing her eyes. Sakura grabbed her bag. “I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun!” Ino responded, watching leave. She paced towards the window and nearly fainted when she saw her best friend suck on Itachi Uchiha’s handsome face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. breakable heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto coughed up blood and cringed at the sight of his crimson-stained hand. Sasuke shook his head and opened the window of Sakura’s apartment, revealing the spacious living room with many bookshelves and framed pictures. The kitchen island had freshly baked brownies on it, tempting Naruto to grab one, but Sasuke connected his knuckles to Naruto’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>They went on a simple escort mission, which turned out to be a not to simple escort mission since they were visiting the Land of Earth, known for their distaste of Konoha shinobi. They were ambushed by a pack of their ANBU, escaped, only to find the fuckers tracking them to the border. The loveable dobe threw himself in front of Sasuke, which caused his current state. Sasuke squirmed as Naruto’s blood started coating his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was entangled with her boyfriend; to a bystander they looked like a pile of long, intertwined, very nude limbs. Itachi’s hand was protectively wrapped around her waist, softly playing with strands of her hair. The past nine months have been pure, unfiltered bliss, filled with sex, secret rendezvous and little stolen moments. Sakura snapped her eyes open, sprung straight as an arrow in the double bed she shared with Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>“Rats.” She muttered, getting up. She got up, threw off the fancy purple sheets off her body and put on a pair of panties, alongside Itachi’s shirt. She grabbed her medical kit and noticed the lock turn on her bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, wait, I’m naked!” She shouted. The lock stopped turning.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you naked once.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were thirteen and I broke your tooth for that!” She shouted, fixing her shirts. She sputtered some colourful curse words and grabbed the emergency medic kit from underneath her bed. She put a finger over her lips and Itachi winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura stumbled into the hallway, yawning. Naruto was lying on the kitchen table and she just sighed. She raised his shirt and saw his stomach turning a gruesome shade of purplish-blue. Naruto was watching her with large bags under his eyes, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three broken ribs and your lung is punctured but not collapsed. You will need at least a week of bedrest after this procedure, so you will go to the hospital after this. Is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura started working on his ribs first, putting them into place with her chakra scalpels, before mending them. She moved onto his lung, kneading the damaged tissue together. The procedure she performed was first aid, only to put everything back into place, because healing him fully would be too taxing on both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, now comes the nasty part. Sasuke, hand me that bucket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which bucket?” He asked, removing his jōnin west. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“The one in the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“No bucket.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura recalled the red bucket she usually used for late night emergency procedures is in her bedroom bathroom, which was currently occupied by Sasuke’s actual older brother. She inhaled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Bowl it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged and cracked open the kitchen cabinet. There he found a plastic bowl and placed it on the chair. Sakura turned Naruto on his stomach and dispelled the liquid in his lungs. He coughed before falling back into place. He let out a long, tired breath and Sakura removed sweaty strands of his hair, gently. She carried him over to the couch and Naruto lounged there like a lazy cat, gathering his strength. Sasuke studied the apartment, which he didn’t have an opportunity for because he served as an impromptu medical assistant.</p><p> </p><p>As always, it was clean and neat. There were no dishes in the sink, which probably meant Sakura ate out, but there was something off. First, the musk in the air ringed suspicious bells in Sasuke’s twisted little mind, then the pair of male shoes tucked in by the door and two wine glasses delicately placed on the coffee table confirmed his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, there is a man here, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there is you two…” She stated, bandaging Naruto up. “Any injuries for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head. “Sakura, you have someone here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have to have sex sometimes, Sasuke!” She screamed, throwing hands in his direction. Naruto winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Again?” He snorted, fluffing a pillow underneath his head. “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your fucking business. What I do with my vagina is my business and no one else’s!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” A deep, masculine voice behind them spoke. Sakura watched in horror as the hair’s on Sasuke’s neck rose as he turned around to face his shirtless older brother. Itachi paced to the kitchen, turning on the lights and yawned. Sasuke’s head snapped in Sakura’s direction, then at Itachi’s, who was casually searching the pots in the kitchen, then again at Sakura and he just started fucking screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s jaw hit the floor and he joined Sasuke in the screaming match before Sakura slapped them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet!” She shouted. “If you wake up Lee you will have to deal with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“He is such a pleasant little fellow.” Itachi assessed, chopping cucumbers for the breakfast salad. He tossed the rice into the cooker and started brewing tea. Sasuke sat down in the large armchair, throwing his sword into the other direction. Naruto was still dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?” Sasuke begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, nine months?” Sakura said, scratching the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded. “Do you have any salmon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, bought it yesterday. Left top shelf.”</p><p> </p><p>He thanked her and roamed the fridge while Sasuke was trying to collect himself. Naruto just shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, be quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura! My youthful blossom!” A concerned muffled voice sang behind the door, banging on it with vigour. “Are you safe in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! Thanks, Lee, go back to bed!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going for my 300 morning laps around the village! Bye!” He said, disappearing into the hallway. Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke. “He will come back and you will deal with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain why you’re having an affair with my brother?” Sasuke shouted and Itachi grabbed his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak quieter, little brother. An affair implies one of us is married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Naruto said, grabbing his head. “So you two, have been, um together? Like an actual couple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sakura said, wrapping an arm around Itachi’s waist. He leaned forward, hugging her back. Sasuke winced at the display of affection. Itachi turned back to chopping vegetables, but Sasuke crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Does the clan know?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s back stiffened. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what will you tell the old man?” Naruto said. “He has a stick up his arse when it comes to protocol, doesn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi turned to them. “Actually, we had plans for dinner with my parents tonight, Naruto. I suppose Sasuke has to attend too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell.” He cussed, sinking deeper into the chair. “How did you manage to hide from us for nine months?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ninja, Sasuke.” Sakura stated, handing Itachi the frying pan. She cleaned the table and started setting it.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, you cannot eat more than rice because your system is still weak. I’ll write you up for the hospital since my shift begins in two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go take a shower, then. I’ll finish cooking.” She nodded before pressing her body against his and left for the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke immediately got up and sat by Itachi’s sides, Naruto flinging a kunai around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, bitch.” Naruto said, but the glare Itachi shot him made him recoil in fear and he climbed the kitchen counter behind Sasuke. “Sasuke, protect me!”</p><p> </p><p>“We do this every time, with every of her partners. First, there was Nara, we scared him straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Naruto said, waving his fist.</p><p> </p><p>“There was the weird Kumo medic, but he had to leave anyways… The point is, if you do something to Sakura, we will do something to you!” Naruto said, using a kitchen spoon as a threating weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Sasuke, he used Uchiha language on me!” Naruto shrieked and Sasuke slapped him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off the counter; you’re not a house cat! Look, the point is, this is really gross. From all the girls in the clan and the fucking village, you had to pick the one we’re closest too. This comes with a prize.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi just shot Sasuke a glare and he straightened his back. “I think Sakura can fend for herself pretty easily. I happen to find her quite lovely; she’s one of the most fulfilling relationships I’ve had.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused glares. “What the fuck?” Naruto repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, my youthful blossom! I came to check on you!” Rock Lee chirped on the other side of the door. Sasuke mumbled something into his chin, grabbed the katana on the floor and went to greet Rock Lee. Naruto panicked and shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“No Kirin, Sasuke!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke returned, sitting on the kitchen table, studying his brother who was wearing Sakura’s green apron. The sight was comparable to seeing Kakashi without his mask. Sakura came out of the bathroom in her hospital uniform, minus the white coat. She strapped her forehead protector in a headband fashion and sat down. Itachi served the food and they thanked him, albeit Naruto and Sasuke with a lack of enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Sakura made her knuckleheads wash the dishes and Itachi came out in his police force uniform, since he served in both in ANBU and the Uchiha force. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a shift today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shadowing for Shisui, since he’s on a mission outside the village. I sprained my tendon on the last, so I cannot leave on another mission until it’s completely healed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight.” Sakura muttered, opening the window, Hiraishin kunai in her hand. This one was a gift from the Fourth Hokage, a fancy little piece for studying under him. The thing was a lifesaver, really. She placed a neat seal on her office desk, the nurses couldn’t see her come in and she’d always have the element of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m off to work, see you tonight, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you!” The three of them said in union. Sakura stared at Naruto. “You’re supposed to come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk. Whenever Dad uses that shit on me, I get disoriented.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ribs were cracked. Get here, princess.” She said, pointing a finger at the windowpane. Naruto complied and let out a shriek as they transported. Sasuke looked at Itachi with defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tsunade chuckled as she poured some more sake for her favourite doctors. She brought <em>the good shit</em> from her recent trip to the Land of Tea and was fully enjoying splitting it with her girls. Rin hiccupped after taking a too big of a gulp and laughed. Shizune opened another pack of mochi and put it on the table. Sakura grimaced as she put down the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Tsunade- shishō, this is some heavy stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to lay down the drinking.” Rin stated, pouring herself a glass of water. “I need to pick up Kai from the academy; I really cannot show up drunk.” She took a big gulp and put the glass back on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, how is that little spawn?” Tsunade asked. “Is he still a little trouble maker?”</p><p> </p><p>“He enjoys torturing Kakashi most of the time.” Rin stated. “Iruka called him a prodigy and of course, it got to his head.”</p><p> </p><p>The other three women around the table groaned. “Calling a 7-year-old a prodigy must boost his ego immeasurably.” Tsunade muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“He is just like my husband when he was his age. He’ll learn or else…” Rin said, waving her hand, reminiscing the old days. “If Gai had a word here, he’d tell you how troublesome it is to carve into a kid’s brain they’re exceptional in front of their entire class. It breeds arrogance.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will grow up.” Sakura said. “Genius or not, they all learn humility at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of prodigies…” Shizune giggled, elbowing Sakura. Her face turned the same shade as her hair and Tsunade smelled blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Sakura?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seeing someone currently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Atta girl. Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looked at her nails. “Uchiha Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade took a shot of sake and grinned. “Sakura! I knew it you had it in you! Straight for the top, that is my disciple! My disciple!” She grabbed Sakura’s shoulder and gave her an approving shake. Sakura’s features went blank and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?” Tsunade demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, you see… We’re taking things slowly, one day at the time… Tonight I’m officially meeting the parents.” She stated, closing her eyes, picturing the entirety of the evening. Mikoto was nice enough, but the tough cookie was Fugaku with his stuck-up attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, how is it?” Tsunade repeated. Sakura snapped her eyes open and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“A full course meal with an orgasm on the side.” Sakura said in a bleak tone, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Tsunade shouted, slapping her back. “My disciple! My disciple!”</p><p> </p><p>Shizune covered her red face and Rin screamed with laughter. Tsunade collected herself. “What I wanted to say is that I’m proud of your work as medical ninja and leaders. You have done great service to my work and legacy, therefore great service to the village. There is no greater joy for me, as a medical ninja.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nearly cried. “Shishō!” She shouted, wrapping her arms around Tsunade. She patted Sakura’s head and cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jiraiya and I are leaving tomorrow for the Land of Flowers. Write me if you need anything or send Katsuyu, I’m always available for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Shizune asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Jiraiya?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for medical research!” Tsunade shouted, tossing a cup in Shizune’s direction. “And also, there might be a casino or two on the way… Better to spend Jiraiya’s money than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t argue with that.” Sakura stated. “Well, I’m off to the morgue.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That looks roasted.” Kabuto stated, observing the corpse on the table. Konohagakure’s head mortician was observing the charred corpse on the table, calculating the damage the corpse took when it was burned.</p><p> </p><p>“Kabuto, show some respect, this was a person.” Orochimaru stated, putting on gloves. The retired Sannin rarely came out of his break, unless he was absolutely needed. These days, he was busy with gardening and reading, but when duty calls, Orochimaru was there to help one of his prized pupils. His other prized pupil, Sasuke, was writing down the damage Kabuto was reciting.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can help with the damage on his facial features.” Orochimaru spoke in defeat. “We have to rely on DNA testing for this one. The isotopes in their bone marrow will help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve called down Haruno, but I’ve heard Tsunade is the village, she must be drinking then.” Kabuto snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, Four-Eyes.” Sasuke said. Kabuto pointed his scalpel in Sasuke’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Come up with something better, bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, boys. Behave.” Orochimaru stated, patting their shoulders. “This behaviour is uncalled for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here!” Sakura announced, holding a tray of tools. “Any luck on facial reconstruction?”</p><p> </p><p>“None.” Orochimaru stated, shaking his head. “If you were nice, here is a leg so you can salvage the remaining marrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She said, observing the leg. “Ah, yes, Tsunade and Jiraiya told me to remind you of tea tomorrow, before they leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Orochimaru nodded with a polite smile. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m off to the lab. See you!” She walked away with the charred leg and Sasuke shut the door behind her. Kabuto rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is extra hissy today, what’s up, little baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop patronising me.” Sasuke snapped, before sitting down. “She’s coming for dinner tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see a problem.” Orochimaru stated, washing his hands. He put on the scrubs Kabuto laid down for his master, tugging in the drawstrings. “Your family is quite respectable and you are teammates, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s coming over as Itachi’s girlfriend!” He barked, falling back on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a metal scalpel hitting the floor echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dearie me.” Orochimaru spoke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke finished setting the table, while Mikoto placed the food. Fugaku was watching his family, while contemplating about the events that were about to unfold. Mikoto was a native member of the clan, albeit, not close to the main family by birth. Once their marriage was arranged and approved by the clan elders, they married by the Naka shrine and had two sons with a five-year age difference. Itachi, on the other hand had a marriage arrangement with Izumi, another distant member of the clan and it was a debacle of proportions Fugaku wasn’t able to predict.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his older son casually dropped by his Police station office and announced he wanted his family to meet his girlfriend. Fugaku kept his composure but once Itachi left his office, his mind raced in four hundred different directions at once. Itachi was his heir; therefore, he must make a respectable match with a skilled kunoichi. Fugaku was worried if the kunoichi in question was from a clan or civilian-born, since both options were highly disliked by the elders. For a moment, he worried if the girl in question even was a kunoichi. Fugaku wanted to ask for her name, but Itachi left the office before he was able to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was watching his younger child set the table for the girlfriend in question. Fugaku cleared his throat and sat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, do you know the identity of Itachi’s girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke got flashbacks from seeing his half-naked brother walk around Sakura’s apartment and looked down the pot of miso soup.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now. We will find out in a minute when Itachi brings her over. And behave.” Mikoto stated, placing onigiri next to her husband. “She must be a nice girl if our Itachi has taken a liking towards her.”</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open and Mikoto practically raced out to see the mysterious woman who her son was enamoured with. She let out a delighted squeal when she saw a head of rosy coloured hair hand Itachi her coat and Sakura greeted her with a big smile. Fugaku’s eyebrow rose and fell quickly. Oh, the elders are going to have a field day.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura handed Mikoto jasmine tea she brought as a gift and the Uchiha matriarch looked very pleased. She turned to the rest of her family and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, Father, I am aware that you’ve known Sakura for ten years but this is the first time you meet her as my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again.” She affirmed, bowing her head. Fugaku remained quiet; Sasuke was watching them with one eye and just gestured to the dining room. Mikoto led the way and started asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you two been together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, nine months?” Sakura said. Itachi nodded and gestured she take the place next to him. Sakura sat down; listening to the barrage of questions Mikoto was tossing in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have told us sooner!” Mikoto stated, opening the pot and tossing the lid precisely into the sink in the kitchen across the room. A jōnin never misses their target. Mikoto started pouring soup for everyone, still feeding her own curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I find it lovely that you two are dating. Sakura has always been an honorary member of the family, just like Naruto. What say you, Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rose his head from the dish he was savouring. “The soup is quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was about to stab him with a chopstick but collected herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke.” Mikoto taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’m really weirded out, that’s all. Naruto still cannot believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well.” Itachi stated. “He’ll come around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a jōnin, right?” Fugaku questioned, pointing his tone to Sakura. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I currently serve as head of the medical corps and director of the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Fugaku spoke. Sasuke smelled approval in his tone, which concerned him greatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you go often outside the village?” He questioned, pouring another portion of soup.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no. I usually leave at most once a year, for two or three months. I’ve been setting up clinics which focus on youth and mental health for our ally, Suna. I did the same here about three years ago. My ideal plan would be to set one in every shinobi village in the world, alas, diplomacy comes first.”</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku nodded. “How was Sunagakure? Are you familiar with the Fifth Kazekage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaara is a dear friend.” She spoke. Sasuke immediately got chūnin exams flashbacks, but remained quiet. “He supported my projects wholeheartedly and financially, although I did meet some resentment from the old-school medics there.”</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku noted she was friendly with a foreign Kage. Noted. He turned his head and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“My master’s dream was always to raise a generation of medical ninja so that our forces are large enough to have enough medics for a squad each. To reduce our death rates. Although we have a large population, our death rates were quite high before Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I sat down to work on reforms.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are your predictions for the future?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite bright, actually. I’ve been consulting with Lord Fourth and the Academy to implement medical ninjutsu in our programmes to interest the youngsters. Next term, we just might have or first class of medical ninjutsu in the academy. Of course, there is much more to joining the medical ranks, but with enough dedication and work, we might leave something fine behind us.”</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku observed her in nodded. Mikoto noticed the brief glint in her husband’s eyes and smiled to herself. He approved. She turned her head to Itachi and noticed he was giving his partner a look of absolute adoration and love when she spoke about her work. She was extremely pleased with the development of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“There is of course the issue of the four rules, isn’t it?” Fugaku asked. “Medics aren’t exactly allowed to fight unless absolutely necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I do happen to have the one technique that allows me to break the rules in the worst case scenario. I prefer to use a healing network with my summon in battle, for efficiency.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Although, I haven’t gotten into a decent fight since Suna.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the diplomatic incident you caused with that Sunagakure poison master?” Sasuke chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“He attacked me first!” She shouted, waving her chopsticks in Sasuke’s direction. She felt Itachi’s hand on her back and immediately gathered her wits. “What I mean, Gaara and Lord Minato cleaned it all neatly up and we agreed to disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Fugaku said. The rest of dinner went well, so Sakura’s mind was over-working and panicking what kind of disaster might strike them next. She was about to ask if Mikoto needs help with the dishes when Sasuke shot her a mean glare. She knew that look very well, this means he feels betrayed and she will pay for it. She shot him a mean one back, almost telling him to bring it on.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Mikoto, do you need any help with the dishes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it would be quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved onto the kitchen and Sasuke left for the yard, knowing his father would want to have a private conversation with Itachi. Fugaku looked at his heir and gestured him to sit. He pulled out a fancy sake bottle, reserved for celebrations. He poured them each a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I have to ask you a question or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me attitude. Now, what are your exact intentions with that relationship? Marriage, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“At some point, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do understand that Sakura happens to be an outsider. If she marries you, she marries the Uchiha clan. And considering the promotion you might get at some point, she will be more than that. Do you believe she is worthy of that task?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Without a doubt.” Itachi nodded. “I’ve known her as a kunoichi for a long time, but getting to know Sakura as a person was something else. I believe she will be up to any task the elders set upon her, but mostly important, I’d like to have her, by my side, for a lifetime.”</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku nodded. “Drink up, then. This is a step taken into the adult direction. You’ve turned twenty-seven recently. I was married by your age and expecting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. However, I do not intend to pressure Sakura. She did mention she wants to get married and have children someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“And her parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deceased. From what I’ve understood, they had her in their late age and her father passed when she was fourteen and mother when she was eighteen. Both were civilians and merchants from occupation. Tea trade, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, not a single shinobi in the family tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“None.” He affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Fugaku said, wondering how this will pass by the elders. “Well, when you intend to propose, I need you to alert me first so I can arrange a meeting. After, we will discuss arrangements. Of course, she will be expected to live at the compound and take the Uchiha name.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if she refused?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be my next question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d support her, of course. Her choice.” Itachi stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Fugaku stated, the air around him becoming charged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakura finished washing the last plate before handing it to Mikoto. She placed it into the cabinet, before closing it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we’re supposed to have desert later, but I can sneak you a piece of the cake now if you want.” She winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no need for that. But thank you…” She said, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the window above the sink. She was positive that under the elm tree in the yard Sasuke was having a conversation with Naruto, even after she ordered hospital rest for a week for the little idiot. Fuming, she put the dishtowel down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Naruto?” Mikoto probed. “I should invite him for cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is supposed to be in the hospital! No cake for him!” She opened the window and tossed a Hiraishin kunai above his head. Of course, they both noticed the red wrapping around the hilt and held their breath when Sakura appeared above Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done, did it now! I’m telling your mother! Thank you for dinner, it was lovely!” Sakura shouted across the window, before disappearing with Naruto. Sasuke plucked a bush of grass and followed them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto was sitting on the hospital bed, watching his mother walk circles around him, all while yelling atop of her lungs. Across him, his father was seated on a chair, peeling oranges. Kushina was pacing around the room, yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw your injuries and let me tell you, they will be worse if you keep escaping the hospital! I wasn’t even aware you were back into the village! Me, your mother!” She said flailing her arms, making Minato move his head so she won’t hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Orange?” He offered and she took a large bite. “Then I found out you applied to become a jōnin sensei! How can you take care of a squad of genin when you cannot take care of yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto muttered something under his breath and Kushina’s hair started flailing around her. “Stop giving me attitude!” She screamed. “You!” She said, turning to Minato. “You will not approve his application.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes-yes, dear.” He smiled. “I wasn’t planning too. You’re too young, Naruto. You need more field experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Dad!” He screamed. “I’ve been a jōnin for five years now! It’s not fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, trust me. Nothing will be well if you fail a genin team. Imagine the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms and muttered, knowing he was right. “I suppose then… Huh? Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you flowers.” He announced and tossed the grass over his face. “The hell, Naruto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, as if you wouldn’t leave the hospital!”</p><p> </p><p>Kushina stifled her laughter and turned her head to the door, noticing Rin and Kai Hatake standing by and waving. Excited, she pulled Rin into a hug and pinched little Kai’s cheek. The kid shot her a mean glare. Kushina cocked an eyebrow, seeing the spitting image of his father when he was that age, although, she never saw Kakashi’s scowl because he wore a mask.  Little Kai resembled Kakashi a lot, with the messy silvery hair, but he had large, chocolate coloured eyes he shared with his beaming mother. Rin pointed at Kushina.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, you remember Lady Kushina, right?” Kai turned to his mother and nodded. With a big grin, Minato got up and turned to the mother and child. “And this is the Hokage, Lord Minato. Dad’s sensei, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, the kid looked Minato dead in the eyes. “Mum, why does the Hokage look like a girl?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke left the hospital, hiding his laughter from the previous incident. He noticed Rin, his former teacher’s wife, drag her son away from the hospital with hushed, angry tones. She was very displeased about this behaviour. Then Sasuke noticed his older sibling stand in front of the building, watching the door like a hawk. Sakura ran out of the door, with a big smile on her face and jumped right into Itachi’s arms, giving him a big smile. He spun her around before placing her back onto the ground. They exchanged a quick glance before leaving in the direction of Sakura’s apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, they were actually in love. Perhaps, Sasuke could be less of a twat. The jury was still out on the last one, but maybe, just maybe, he’d understand his brother for sneaking around and hiding with a girl. For better for worse, it wasn’t fair to Sakura to keep secrets just to keep him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love writing mother hen orochimaru</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. take me out and take me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was on the floor, panting. Itachi gulped some water before joining her on the ground. He studied her as she took in a long, drawn out breath. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt she wore and fanned herself. Itachi picked up a Hiraishin kunai from the ground and studied the blade. He returned it into Sakura’s weapon pouch. He took another swig from the bottle and watched her close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your use of the Hiraishin is getting better. You improved in spades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She beamed, jade eyes sparkling in the shadow of the tree. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. “That genjutsu you put me under… That was something else, took me six attempts to dispel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Itachi spoke, closing his eyes as he felt Sakura’s lips press down his jaw, traveling down his neck. He closed his mouth and enjoyed the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I enjoy being under your genjutsu… I’d prefer much more to be under you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take us home, then.” He whispered. Sakura pulled out one of the lucky kunai and grinned into the kiss. When they hit the floor of her apartment, they immediately landed on the bed, ripping off each other’s shirts. Sakura took off her bra and threw it behind her, climbing into Itachi’s lap. They kissed ferociously for a while, lips swollen and red.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi,” she whimpered, pulling away from his mouth to catch her breath. In the absence of her lips, he dropped his mouth to her neck to suck at her flesh, tasting the salt of her skin. He thrust against the soft juncture of her thighs as she rocked her hips into his. Playing with the waistband of his pants, she was about to pull them away and send them to the floor to join their shirts, when she heard a loud bang on her entrance door. Grunting, she got up and put the red shirt she wore before and raced towards the entrance of her apartment. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. All things considered, whoever was on the other side of that door, was a better cockblock than Sasuke and Naruto combined. When she cracked the door open, Sakura was greeted by the small Hatake family, with the little one sporting an upset look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello.” She said, observing the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Sakura, could you do us a favour and watch Kai for a little while until we solve a personal matter?” Rin smiled, while her eyes sported a similarly uncomfortable look.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, Sakura nodded and opened the door, the little boy immediately racing inside the spacious apartment. Sakura leaned forward, watching the married couple. Even Kakashi’s lone eye seemed upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” She whispered. Kakashi shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, Obito has been teaching at the academy for some time now. Today, Kai had his first class with him and once Obito recognised Kai, he had somewhat of a meltdown.” Kakashi spoke. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minato-sensei has summoned us, it seems like the old Team 7 needs to have a talk.” Kakashi responded, wrapping an arm around Rin. She leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder, surprising Sakura with the public display of affection.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never asked of him to love me.” Rin confessed. “Never wanted it, never expected it. When Kakashi and I started dating, only sensei knew for a while. Once marriage came, it didn’t make sense to hide it…” She restrained herself. “I’m tired of folding my life to fit Obito’s vision.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I agree.” Sakura spoke. “Has Kai eaten?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we just took him from the Academy…” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, I’ll make him something. We’ve always gotten along. Well then, good luck, Rin-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sakura.” Kakashi spoke, before leaving with his wife. Rin gave her a small smile before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura turned to her living room, where Itachi was already seated across little Kai, the child shooting him the meanest glare possible. Itachi was very good with children, so Sakura was confused why the little boy wasn’t as responsive to him as most children, then again, Kai wasn’t most children. When Sakura was fifteen, after a training session with Team 7, Kakashi announced that he and his wife were in fact, expecting a child, something that left the three teenagers gobsmacked. Soon enough, Rin-sensei delivered little Kai via C-section, which Sakura performed.</p><p> </p><p>He was an adorable bundle with a mop of silver hair and big, brown eyes. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura babysat him more times, than they could count and he was quite familiar with them, albeit, he enjoyed terrorizing the living hell out of Dumb and Dumber. One time, he filled Sasuke’s shoes with spearmint toothpaste, the other time, he dyed Naruto’s hair bright, toxic green. There was one instance where he burned Sasuke eyebrow off and the other time he made Naruto chase a cat they didn’t have. All in all, the child was demonic. Well behaved to adults and superiors, but an absolute demonic creature to peers and babysitters. Sakura wondered if the sadistic streak came from his father.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we met before.” Itachi spoke, offering his hand. “I’m Itachi; you must have met my little brother, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am acquainted with Chickenbutt, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s eyebrows kneaded in confusion and he turned to Sakura. “Chickenbutt?”</p><p> </p><p>“He gave Naruto and Sasuke nicknames, Naruto is Smelly and Sasuke is Chickenbutt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And together they’re Smelly Chickenbutt.” Kai affirmed, sitting down. Itachi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? We were about to make lunch.” He said, turning to the kitchen. Arguing with a child about inappropriate albeit hilarious nicknames, even if it was Kakashi-senpai’s spawn, wasn’t really his plan for today, so he decided to just feed him and hope for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He said, shooting daggers in Itachi’s direction. He turned to Sakura and whispered in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your boyfriend?” He asked. Sakura nodded and Kai shook his little head.</p><p> </p><p>“You could do better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head and poked his cheek. “Kai, you know it’s not nice to say stuff like that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really care.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head. “We have to make lunch, if you want, watch some TV, relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, you deserve a little break. Go ahead, kick your feet up. We’re making just some quick stir fry, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai narrowed his eyes and nodded. Sakura returned to the kitchen, where Itachi was already chopping some chicken. She told him about the Academy incident and he shook his head in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Obito has always been the black sheep. This will not look good in the next meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Kushina told us about this, back when Kai was born. That’s when we found out they were in the same three-man squad. The thing is, we never met the third man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fortunately. Obito is somewhat of a loner in the clan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel bad for him, but Rin is a human being, not a prize, damn it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Itachi finished chopping the meat, placing it in the pan. “You know, there is one thing I wanted to talk with you about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it about my hospital shift? I know, I’m working graveyard in two day...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not… Kai, is everything alright there?” Itachi asked, noting the small child toy with Sakura’s discarded weapons pouch. Sakura panicked and immediately raced over, taking the bag from him. She placed it atop of her fridge and shook her head in disapproval. Kai sulked and returned to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Stealthy child.” He commented, adding spices to the pot. Sakura returned to the vegetables and shook her head, again.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been calling him a genius back at the Academy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I suppose someone got a little arrogant.” He replied in a flat tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You relate?” She chirped, adding the vegetables into the stir-fry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I did get to my head a little, but my father grounded me quickly. I liked to learn shinobi skills because it came naturally to me, which earned praise from the teachers and resentment from certain classmates. He will have a similar upbringing, although something tells me Kakashi-senpai has a, hm, more relaxed style of parenting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I’m a little worried for him, I don’t want him to grow up stuck-up and arrogant, and it took years for Naruto and me to mellow Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is an assessment of the situation I can completely understand, however, he needs to learn on his own. If you drill those ideas in his mind, they won’t be as effective as self-realisation.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so…” She said, checking if Kai has found another discarded weapon. She pulled out three plates out of the cabinet. “Look at us, like worried mother hens.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that an important part of development is self-discovery, Sakura. Growing up means losing some illusions and gaining others. Let him gain different illusions than the ones he has now. A person is as strong as his belief in himself. Or herself.” He corrected. “Mother hens or not, when we have children, I don’t want to set their path in stone or give them the answers easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“When we have children?” Sakura muttered, looking away. “You want to have children with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” She whispered, sitting down. Her mind started over-working, again, imaging a heard of black-haired, red eyed babies. The thought felt both lovely and terrifying. She almost imagined giving birth to another Sasuke and shuddered. “How many?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi tapped his chin. “Four seems like a nice number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Four? Are you mad?” She shrieked. “Two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura did some calculating and nodded. “Three it is.” Then the realisation sunk it. Most civilians and clanless shinobi didn’t even have to marry, because their last names and legitimacy weren’t that much of a problem, but shinobi in big-shot clans, like the time Kurenai-sensei was marrying Asuma-sensei, they had an entirety of protocols and traditions to follow in order to gain approval from the head of the clan and the elders in order to marry, because they did not accept children born out of wedlock. Sakura didn’t really know the entirety of the protocols, but that rule was infamous amongst ranks and in her humble opinion, outdated.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi set the chopsticks and cups and called Kai from the living room. “I meant what I said, Sakura. I’ve already mentioned you in a meeting with the elders.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did they react?” She asked, pulling out the chair for her sensei’s adorable spawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well enough.” Itachi said, recalling the shocked expression on his great-uncle’s face when he announced he is dating someone outside of the clan. Priceless, indeed. Sakura poured the food and continued with the questions.</p><p> </p><p>“And I imagine there are some certain traditions to follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, speaking of that, yes. When an outsider marries into the clan, they are expected to learn the fire style, at least one or two techniques.” He spoke, pouring everyone a drink. “Because…”</p><p> </p><p>“The Uchiha are infamous for their fire affinity, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t the Uchiha famous for their Sharingan?” Kai chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but also their fire style. I’ve known how to produce fireballs since I was four.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to teach me!” Kai said in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Itachi nodded. “When you become a genin, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai pouted and returned to his food. Once they were done, Sakura tucked him in the living room for a nap, covering him with a big, soft blanket. She wondered into her bedroom, to pick up some laundry. Looking around, she recognised a lot of Itachi’s clothes there, his spare pyjamas, then a spare ANBU uniform that Ino screamed at when she saw the village issues white armour and porcelain mask, another pair of boots, then there were some scrolls he brought for reading… They were practically living together, at this point. Itachi walked in right behind her, to help her with the laundry. He picked up a clean, spare shirt he kept in Sakura’s closet and folded it so to show off the uchiwa symbol and pressed it on Sakura’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“What I was trying to say is, Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>She remained quiet, for a while, steadying her breathing. “Yes…” She whispered, before turning around and pressing her lips on his own. Itachi smiled into the kiss before separating them. “You are my lucky star, Sakura, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” She asked, giving him another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“And I hope, for as long as we live, my wife.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Shisui was waiting nervously for Itachi to arrive for a clan meeting, since it was promising to be boring as shit because they were discussing budgeting issues and Shisui was not having it, right now. He pushed Sasuke inside, telling him to save two seats, all while scanning the place for Itachi. Of course, the grand arsehole of grand arseholes wasn’t there. Shisui was ready to throw paper bombs at him, because the pedant megalomaniac that his adorable younger cousin was, never had the audacity to be late to any event, but just has to be late for a boring as shit clan meeting that they had attend together and Shisui was just about to pull out a sword when he saw a swarm of crows.</p><p> </p><p>“You better have a good explanation why you’re late.” Shisui said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi cleared his throat. “I’ve decided to propose to Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi-“, Shisui spoke, putting his hands on his head, “are you shitting me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s actually… congratulations, man. Are you going to tell the elders, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is my exact intention.”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui smirked. This will be an interesting meeting. He closed the door behind Itachi and prepared his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was trying to focus on what Ino was telling her, trying to understand why Kiba was dumbed and why Chōji hasn’t gotten a single letter from his last girlfriend, or why Neji refused to work with Hinata, but her mind was racing a billion paces. The door creaked open and revealed the already mentioned Neji Hyūga arrive, holding a pile of files. He placed them on Sakura’s table and greeted the occupants of the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Amai doing better?” He quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyūga Amai left surgery three hours ago; she will make a full recovery. The hardiest seven-year old I have ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you for your service.” Neji said, bowing his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Appendix inflammation, but had you been late, she might have not made it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which was my worst fear.” Neji said. “Thank you, again. I’ll be right back, if it alright to visit Amai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, visitations are from 2 to 3, but you haven’t heard that she’s resting in room 245 on the second floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Neji said, before leaving with a smile. Ino cocked her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and took a sip of tea. “You are getting soft, Forehead. Tsunade was stricter in her day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, Neji is her current guardian; this is the least what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ino shrugged and nearly choked when she saw a big black crow with glowing red eyes tap on Sakura’s window. She raced and opened it, letting the bird in. She unwrapped the letter tied to the bird’s claw and read it. She immediately pulled out a kunai with red leather wrappings and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Ino barked, crossing her arms. “And please tell me that creepy bird belongs to your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ino, I know I’m asking too much of you, but can you keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“For you? Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“So when I walk into T&amp;I tomorrow, Ibiki Morino won’t congratulate me on my engagement?”</p><p> </p><p>Ino gasped, hugging Sakura. “Forehead! Sakura! Congratulations!” She beamed, plastering a big kiss on her cheek. “Why do you need to leave now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The clan is in session and they’re discussing Itachi’s engagement. He needs me there to talk some sense into some old people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give them hell.” Ino spoke, nodding. She pulled out a tube of cherry red lipstick and painted Sakura’s lips. “War paint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Piggy.” She spoke, before disappearing into a flash of pink. The seal on Itachi’s bracelet glimmered and he felt a hand press on his shoulder. Sakura appeared right behind him, so he singed Shisui and Sasuke to move a little so she has space to sit down. The clan elders watched in horror as a pink-haired girl teleported right into their meeting, taking a spot to the actual heir. Sakura smiled proudly, before bowing her head into the elders’ direction.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is Haruno Sakura?” Great-Uncle Daisuke spoke. “State your registration number, rank, teachers and occupation, kunoichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haruno Sakura, registration number 012601, rank jōnin, classification medic-nin, teachers, Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. By occupation Head of Konohagakure’s Medical department and director of the Shinobi Military Hospital and director of the Mental Health unit.” She finished.</p><p> </p><p>The elders murmured among themselves, as did the clansmen. Sasuke leaned over to Shisui.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch this, she’s been bulling the village elders since she was fourteen, imagine what she will do to those.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she put an actual seal on Itachi’s ass?” He whispered before Sasuke smacked him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on the bracelet!” He eyed his father who radiated positive murder, while his mother was beaming like sunshine. Sasuke braced himself for whatever was to follow. Daisuke spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a medical ninja, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a healer, but…” She said shrugging. Itachi noticed his great-aunt, Mitsuha, flash a little smile. She took the next word.</p><p> </p><p>“You are aware that we expect of you to take the Uchiha name upon marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am, and I am fully accepting that.” She spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to understand also, any child you have will be a dōjutsu user.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded. Daisuke intercepted again. “For how long has this dalliance between the lots of you going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly a year.” Itachi said. Daisuke’s eyebrows shot up. Sakura could swear he was ready to turn on his Sharingan. Daisuke blinked again.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be aware that there are certain restrictions placed upon clan members when it comes to relations outside of our community. This isn’t some puritan ideology, this is simply placed to protect our dōjutsu. I imagine these restrictions have not been respected?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my Gods!” Sasuke shouted, to everyone’s horror. Mikoto rose an eyebrow. Daisuke and Mitsuha exchanged strange looks, before turning to Sasuke. “Sasuke, nice of you to voice your opinion.” He commented dryly. “We were just about to ask you. From our understanding, Haruno Sakura is your team member.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sasuke replied curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.” Mitsuha pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“We were in the same class in the Academy and were placed on the same genin team. We made chūnin together, but split to study under the Sannin, then returned by order of the Fourth Hokage and then we made jōnin. We’re in bingo books, if you care.” Sasuke shrugged. “Sakura is a valuable teammate; she saved my life more times than I could count.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura placed a hand over her heart, this was the sweetest thing that ever came out of Sasuke’s mouth and was about her. She smiled in his general direction.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it.” Sasuke said, shrugging. “We go on missions together in rare occasions now, due me serving in the Police Force, Naruto works with the Sealing Corps and Sakura is busy in the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” Mitsuha spoke. “What of your heritage, girl? I don’t remember ever seeing anyone with pink hair in this village ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it is somewhat of a genetic fluke… My parents were merchants before they passed. After their deaths, I sold their old businesses. My family name comes from the Land of Flowers, but that would be all I know of my heritage. I’ve never even met my grandparents.”</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged looks and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You understand, if you were to become matriarch to the Uchiha clan, an honour until now held only by our own, you’d have to lay down your weapons?” Daisuke spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down my what?” Sakura spoke, Hiraishin kunai firm in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“There she is.” Sasuke whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, Mikoto Uchiha sat her family, future daughter-in-law and Naruto at the dinner table and slammed a bottle of the best Ame sake the Uchiha owned in front of the occupants. Sasuke eyed the label.</p><p> </p><p>“Peach? Oh, we’re going all out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are, in fact, celebrating an engagement!” Mikoto announced, smacking another bottle of pear flavoured sake, then a bottle of soju and another bottle of rice wine. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, Mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you cannot hold your liquor, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.” Shisui announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Naruto said, reaching for a bottle. Sasuke and Sakura immediately grabbed his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, Naruto.” Sasuke said. “The last time you got this drunk, you lit rubbish bins on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head, distributing the cups around the table. Reluctantly, Fugaku poured the drinks for everyone, careful not to overfill Naruto or Sasuke’s cups. He cleared his throat and spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now, that you two are marrying, there are to be some ground rules. First, Sakura, you probably don’t know we don’t do short engagements. Four weeks is considered more than enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Four weeks?” Sakura said in surprise. “How are we supposed to organise everything in four weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have people for that.” Mikoto spoke. “No worries, everything is handled. We usually do small ceremonies, only with closest relatives present. After, I think a nice reception with guests would be nice.” She winked.</p><p> </p><p>“As if we need more of you and Kushina drinking.” Fugaku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto, promptly ignoring him, chugged a nice shot, which made Sasuke wince. “Sakura, are you familiar with an uchikake?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll organise everything. We have to set a date!” She put down a calendar in front of the young couple, waiting. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at the week designated for a hypothetical wedding and noticed that Saturday, October 11<sup>th</sup>, which happened to be their first year anniversary, looked quite nice. Sakura pulled out a pen and circled the date, writing wedding and drawing a weasel, a plus sign and a flower next to it. Mikoto laughed out loud and Itachi covered his face, after receiving a pat on the back from Shisui. Sasuke just snorted and Naruto rose an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You got together after my birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, sipping on the excellent, peach flavoured sake.</p><p> </p><p>“That means you have to name your first kid after me!” He announced.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi and Sakura spoke at the same time. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, Sakura wiped her forehead and got up to open the window of her bedroom. Itachi eyed her rear end and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, I must remind you, I only have this much stamina…” He said. She giggled before returning to bed. “I knew you are an ass man.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I am, without a doubt. Your hips are a piece of art.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whew.” She said, fanning herself. “You pretend to be all socially awkward, but you can be smooth when you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi’s brows furrowed. “I’ve never met anyone with a mouth dirtier than yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” She sang, before sliding to his side. “So, the Uchiha put a ban on premarital sex to stop the Sharingan from leaking into the village?”</p><p> </p><p>“What a choice of words…” He muttered. “Yes. In addition, STI control, I suppose. Although, there are some staunch traditionalist views imbedded there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” She confessed. “Condoms aren’t option, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Accidents happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, there is no birth control 100% accurate.” She pressed a kiss on his lips. “Itachi, what’s an uchikake?”</p><p> </p><p>“A traditional wedding kimono, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should order one, then.” She said, playing with his hair. “Holy shit, we’re actually getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi slapped his forehead. “And I haven’t gotten you a ring. My mother will kick me when she realises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I don’t mind. Rings aren’t a thing in my line of work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking about your line of work, I was very proud of you today that you would never stop working. Your dedication for your work is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having my back there, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what spouses do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I too, intend to have your back, always. Especially once you become Hokage.”</p><p> </p><p>“How…? Lord Minato told you?” Itachi said, getting up. Sakura shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew the moment Naruto told me you were spending time with him. It makes sense. Who else? The Sannin are all retired, and maybe Kakashi-sensei is a viable option, but I’d rather allow Konohamaru to run the village than sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi smiled. “I can see that, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I wanted to say is, I’m happy for you, I really am, but I won’t pretend there won’t be strong pressure on our back and eventually, our relationship. We will have to work very hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He said, kissing her neck. She smiled softly and in the moonlight, she looked otherworldly. “My feisty wife will be by my side.”</p><p> </p><p>“And my ever-so irritatingly rational husband will be there too.” They basked in silence for a while, before Itachi spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realise we’re slowly becoming Kushina and Minato?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” She said, slapping his shoulder. “When you put it that way… I suppose I’m maybe less of a pushover? And you don’t smile as much?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll work on self-awareness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi!” She barked. He laughed, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for your information, Ino requested to be a maid of honour.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, why not?” He said, shrugging. “I think I’m going to ask Shisui to be my best man. Sasuke would probably kill me if asked him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, in traditional wear, at a shrine?” Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, he’d kill you. Wait, that’s not how traditional ceremonies work, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, from what I remember, only the parents attend them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Sakura said. Itachi looked at her, moving her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine your parents would be very pleased with the young woman you became. In their stead, anyone can step in. How about….”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishō.” She spoke, nodding. “I don’t think anyone else should.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, then. Wait, where at the compound would we actually live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Near my parents, probably, that house is usually reserved for the heir and their family. I was born in that house, actually. Mum never made it to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“A trooper.” Sakura spoke. “I need to send her flowers or something; I’ll be clinging on her like a child for this wedding affair. How many guests?”</p><p> </p><p>“I calculated around 122.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you count in Gaara and his siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for remembering them! Hm… Wait, do all the Hyūga have to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the main ones and Neji, per your request.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw shit, I’ll need to tranquilize Hinata before she comes for Naruto. She’s been stalking him since the Academy. We found her lurking in his closet once.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… mild childhood trauma.” She brushed off, laying back on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, Sakura decided to take this magnetic force of a man who accepted her, with every scar she carried for her forever. Sakura realised, they were acquaintances who easily drifted into friends and then to lovers, she now fully understood the meaning of that particular, little intimate word. <em>Lover</em>. Itachi was her friend, her confidante, her future husband, simply, her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Itachi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” He asked, clearly drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we always be this close?” She pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever.” He responded, clutching her fears in his hand and tossing them into the distance. Forever, then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>obviously, there are many references to taylor swift's album lover here, i hope you're listening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. memorise the creaks on the floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice of you to get a blow-out for your wedding day, Itachi.” Shisui laughed, watching Itachi dry his hair. Sasuke was still sleepy, nursing a mug of freshly brewed black coffee. He was eyeing the laid out clothes on the bed, while Shisui took upon himself to steam the charcoal coloured haori.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Sakura going to wear an Uchiha crest too?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi wrapped up drying his hair. “No, not today. She will after marriage, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be so weird.” Sasuke said. “When we were kids, she once asked me if my pyjamas had the crest too. Joke’s on her, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui snorted. “Always an unhinged one, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“With a terrible temper.” Sasuke said. “I wish you the best in your future endeavours, big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are insufferable. Get dressed; we have to be at the shrine by noon.” Itachi started dressing in the traditional hakama pants and the designated top. The last part was the haori, something worn by two previous generations of Uchiha men. The door was pushed open and Fugaku came in, carrying a small, red box.</p><p> </p><p>“The wedding rings.” He announced, pushing them on the table. Sasuke grabbed the box and opened it to inspect the jewellery.</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t look like silver.” He said, eyeing the two matching rings, albeit, one was smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s surgical steel.” Itachi said, putting on the haori and tying the bands.</p><p> </p><p>“Poetic.” Shisui chipped. He looked Itachi up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“You look very fancy.” He said. Itachi shook his head and turned to his father, already dressed for the occasion. He walked over to his son and fixed the knot on the haori.</p><p> </p><p>“Your great-grandfather, grandfather and I wore this. Show the garment respect.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded, observing the knot. “I’ve never worn clothes like these in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that you were able to.” Fugaku responded. The door slid open again, revealing a mop of silver hair in a dark green yukata. “Yo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi.” Sasuke responded. “You’re standing in for Sakura’s father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right as always, my cute little jōnin. Lady Tsunade is standing in for her mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a sight that will be.” Shisui laughed, tying his midnight blue yukata. “I’m going to take so many pictures; people will get sick of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke, in dark grey and red, got up and walked to the door. “Where is Mum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Helping Sakura.” Shisui answered. “I’ve seen her clothes; we will probably have to carry her to the shrine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto finished placing the last plum flower in Sakura’s hair. Her long hair had been swept to the side, pinned in an elaborate chignon, decorated with silver hairpins, cherry blossoms and plum flowers, courtesy of Yamato-sensei’s plants. Her lips were painted a soft shade of red and she wore a pristine white and red uchikake and an elaborate white kimono underneath, with soft white flower embroidery. Sakura pinned one small earring in her ear, while Ino did the other. Tsunade, dressed in a bright purple kimono with white chrysanthemums, sipped on sake and observed her student.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She responded. Mikoto, dressed in a bright blue kimono with white and yellow dragon patterns, wiped her eyes and added one more flower for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it noon yet?” Ino asked, fixing her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“We have ten more minutes. Enough time to get this one through the door.” Tsunade said, offering Sakura a hand. Raising Sakura on her feet, Ino quickly helped with the shoes and Mikoto tucked a fan into the gown.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” A voice behind them sung. Naruto, dressed in bright, happy orange with his mother’s red swirls pranced in, carrying a bouquet of cornelia flowers. “Sakura, you look like a beautiful cake!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Naruto.” She said while her entourage laughed. He placed the flowers on the table and asked everyone about the plans.</p><p> </p><p>“So after the ceremony, which lasts an actual hour, we go down to the garden for drinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Mikoto said. “Thank you for helping with the tables and lanterns.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no big deal. We prepared the fireworks too. Kakashi-sensei is already waiting for us.” Naruto said, offering Sakura his arm. She took it and they walked out of the door, while the women admired the handy work.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the day was slightly windy, with leaves dancing around the Naka shrine. Sakura could already make out the backs of the men who were gathered at the shrine, and Naruto led the way to the group. Itachi was fumbling around his clothes, whispering to Shisui.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned his head, eyeing the entourage coming to the perimeter of the shrine. “Wait until you see her.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi felt Sakura step next to him, turning his head to meet her. All of his worries were carried away by her smile, viridian eyes lighting the way. The priests opened the door of the shrine and led the way.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, Sakura changed into a bright red kimono with patterns of cornelia flowers, daisies, chrysanthemum, roses and peach flowers. The garden was full of familiar faces, all extending congratulations for the newlyweds. Minato and Kushina were first in line to congratulate, followed by the Sannin themselves, then Gaara and his siblings came to send them their regards… After shaking many hands, Sakura was ready for a drink. There was some light music playing in the background, so it would be customary to dance, but the formalities weren’t over yet. Sakura drank some tea and nearly chocked when Itachi told her it was time for the customary speeches. Itachi chose Shisui to give a speech in his name, while Sakura chose Ino. But, first honours goes to Uchiha Fugaku himself, who got up and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well the, first, for my son and daughter-in-law, I extend my utmost congratulations and well-wishes. For many happy years and blessings. Thank you.” Fugaku said. The crowd clapped and Sakura leaned over to Itachi. “Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ve never seen him this emotional.”</p><p> </p><p>The next person to speak was Ino, who was wearing an adorable lilac yukata with a cosmos pattern. Ino unwrapped a piece of paper and started reading for it. “I can tell you a lot about the first time I met Sakura. A witnessed a little girl blossom into a wonderful young woman with the most compassionate heart I’ve had the honour to love. When I saw her choice of suitor, I had no doubt he was special to her, for the little things we notice from people in love. Love is a curious thing, especially amongst the ranks. I’ve witnessed many teammates dance around each other, as well as many unique and colourful relationships and it was a miracle to see them turn into true, pre love and eventually marriages that last decades. Like a river flows, dear Sakura and Itachi, I hope your love shall too. Congratulations and I wish you best for the future!” She spoke, raising her glass. Sakura wiped a tear from her cheek, letting Ino bask in the well-deserved applause. She decided to drop the leg-shaving incident because every word she spoke was with the utmost care and beauty towards her and her beloved. Sakura squeezed Itachi’s hand under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“…and then I said, well just ask her out, Itachi! She might say no, but you can die trying!” Shisui spoke, clearly drunk. Naruto was laughing loudly and Sasuke wasn’t even trying to cover his mean snicker, while Itachi was covering his face with a palm and Sakura put her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“He was so terrified of her, man, I’ve seen Itachi face thirty unarmed men alone and leave without a scratch and then he nearly died when it was time to find a girlfriend! Anyways, Itachi, you’re a lucky bastard, Sakura, you’re too pretty and too smart for him and since you’re officially a part of the clan, can you stop forcing me into the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never!” She replied. Everyone clapped for him with a little restraint, Fugaku shaking his head in disapproval. The next part was dancing, Sakura enjoyed opening the dance with her new husband, although, the sight of Fugaku actually offering Mikoto a hand and asking her to dance made both of their jaws drop. The other old married couple, Minato and Kushina, joined the dancefloor too, followed by many others. Sakura had to cover her smile when she saw Jiraiya ask Tsunade and she just gave him an evil look, so the Sannin continued drinking sake together.</p><p> </p><p>The music got more upbeat and faster, with various people swarming the dancefloor. Itachi and Sakura were talking to the young Kazekage, and his ideas and regards for the future. Gaara was discussing something about trade between the villages, when he stopped abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost forgot, Master Sasori has told me to extend his congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really know?” Sakura said grimly. Her mood shifted one more time when she spotted Naruto engaged in conversation with Kiba. The Inuzuka and his giant dog weren’t the reason why Sakura’s feathers were rattled, no, the issue was Kiba’s old teammate who was roaming the gardens and hiding behind a tree. Sakura muttered something under her chin and turned to Itachi and Gaara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back, just need to get some business done.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded and continued speaking with Gaara. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, who was stopping Shisui from engaging in a drinking battle with Tsunade, and signalled him with a snap. He nodded and let go from Shisui and raced to Sakura’s side. They walked casually by the tree and Sakura grabbed Hinata’s hand, leading her to a wall in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you learned your lesson, Hyūga.” Sasuke spoke, before leaning over to Sakura. “That’s Hanabi, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head. “Her name is Hinata.” She gritted through her teeth. “This is the umpteenth time we’re having this conversation.” She spoke, leaning towards the shaking girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes-yes.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the reception is nearly over.” Sasuke stated. “I think you should leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again and scurried into the distance. Sasuke fixed his jacket and they high-fived each other, before returning to the wedding. Naruto was now riding Akamaru, while Shisui was attempting to join him. To Sakura’s utter surprise, Minato was engaged in conversation with his entire old genin team, they were smiling and reminiscing about the old days. Sakura noticed Kushina break a bottle of sake on Jiraiya’s head, followed by a roar of laughter from Tsunade, while Orochimaru scurried to check if he injured his head. Mikoto and Kushina were standing on chairs and singing now, while Fugaku was attempting to get them back on the grass. Among the chaos and conundrum, Sakura noticed Itachi stand and wait for her, offering her a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Starry eyes sparking up the night, Sakura took Itachi’s hand, and now, life. Itachi was looking onto the crowd, with his wife’s hand right above the heart, feeling grateful for the disagreements between him and the clan, all the heartaches and death he has witnessed on the field, perhaps those roads led him right there, to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Incoming.” He whispered, before turning Sakura around and dipping her into a kiss. He felt her lips curl into a beautiful smile. All was well tonight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days after the wedding, business was back as usual, there was a village to run, a hospital to heal and a Hokage to shadow. Sakura was sitting in her office, wearing her traditional coat, except the new one had a red and white uchiwa adorning the back portion. She had been on the phone for the past hours, resolving some scheduling issues.</p><p> </p><p>“Morino, I genuinely don’t care if there isn’t time for the check-ups. Oh, interrogators don’t like doctors? T&amp;I isn’t immune, Ibiki!” She barked. “They had a flu outbreak when they interrogated that Oto squad and what, it miraculously disappeared? Make time, Morino.” Head Medic or not, Jōnin HQ and T&amp;I were a pain in the ass. Sakura slammed the phone on the table. After a hearty knock, she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter! Oh, Neji? How can I be of service?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings, Sakura. Lord Hyūga wants to task Hatake-sensei with healing his left eye; he got injured during training with Hanabi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” She stated, drafting a paperwork for the mission. “She will be paid for a B-rank, since she will need a lot of chakra to heal a dōjutsu wielding eye. How did he manage to get injured? She needs to know if the injury is chakra based or weapon based.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poison coated kunai.” Neji said in a flat tone. Sakura nearly dropped her pen.</p><p> </p><p>“On her own father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Neji muttered. “May I?” He asked, pointing to the seat across her. Neji plopped down, slouching in the seat. “The clan has been up in arms over the orphaned twins. You saved Amai’s life last summer and there is the issue of her twin brother, Toneri. They lost both of their parents on a mission, they were tracked and hunted by hunter nin for their eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura covered her mouth. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“As the legal guardian of the twins, I cannot and will not allow them to go under any other people’s care. Especially not under Hanabi’s, she is a vicious young woman. She’d raise them as bodyguards, probably. Lord Hyūga is on my side, but Hanabi wants them.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no help. Lord Hokage and the head of the clan already signed over the guardianship to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs to teach her a lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is a product of her upbringing.” Neji sighed. “She bested Hinata when she was four. Four! We’ve never seen a prodigy of her standing in the clan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Except for you.” Sakura said, crossing her arms. “Maybe you need to adopt another kid.” She winked. Neji shrugged and thanked her for the assignment. “I’ll alert Rin when she has the appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura got up to show him out of the office and walked through the corridors to check on Shizune, who was digging through someone’s intestines as for now. To her surprise, Shizune was already out of surgery and nursing a mug of tea. Scanning Sakura’s outfit, a blood red blouse tucked into a short, black shirt and tights along with a killer pair of shoes, Sakura looked like she could give someone a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice.” She winked, sipping the green tea brew.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. How did surgery go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Extremely well.” Shizune said. “Knock on wood, Genma is hardy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good job.” She smiled and gave her a rub on the back. “Is everything okay in the hospital? Am I needed in the ER?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’ve had the usual today, mostly training accidents. Oh, we need to have a curriculum meeting in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that! Thank you for reminding me. I’ll schedule for Wednesday night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Tell, why are you so dressed up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hot.” She simply quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” A voice behind them said. Sakura noticed her husband casually standing on the window, sipping the same wending machine tea as Shizune. They both grabbed each other and shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Itachi!” She barked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Minato is missing a report for the influenza incident from T&amp;I, so I was wondering if it’s still in the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Sakura nodded. “Hop in; I need a minute to find it. I sent him the report, if Kotetsu and Izumo have messed the filling up again, I will beat them up myself.”</p><p> </p><p>After rummaging through documents, Sakura found a copy of the report and handed it to Itachi. She was about to tell him something, actually show him something, when Naruto barged right into the office without any warning. He slammed his hands on the table and looked at Sakura with panic in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell.” She said, crossing her legs, leaning her back on the chair. She carefully raised her skirt, revealing the halters of the stockings she was wearing. If anyone else was standing next to her but Itachi, they probably would have had a heart attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi was observing the pair of long, elegant legs in very nice looking black, see through stocking. He decided to calm himself with breathing exercises.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto unravelled a scroll, showing Sakura the key points of some jutsu. She started fidgeting around the scroll, swaying her left leg up and down. Itachi looked up and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you, Sakura!” He chirped, wrapping up the scroll. “I have a ramen appointment now, bye! Bye Itachi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye.” They said in union. Itachi looked at his wife, who turned her chair in his direction. Itachi walked over watching her legs. He crouched down to admire them and Sakura raised her left leg over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I realise I am a very lucky man.” He muttered, observing the sight in front of him. Sakura put another leg over his shoulder, grinning like the devil.</p><p> </p><p>“My shift is over.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“That, it certainly is.” He responded, watching as she pulled out a Hiraishin kunai and teleported them home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night before Itachi became Hokage neither of them could sleep. Sakura and Itachi were sitting on the window of him family home, after they finished moving their belongings to the Hokage residence, where from now on they would be living. Itachi watched the stars, resting his head on Sakura’s thigh, enjoying the sensation of her fingers in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you dream of being Hokage?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was very little, yes. I dreamed becoming Hokage because I wanted to bring peace. I watched Lord Minato do the same and now that I’m taking his position… Seems unlikely.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not. There will be a ceremony tomorrow. They sent in your robes last night.” Sakura confirmed, watching Itachi’s face. He seemed like he aged a decade overnight. “What I’m saying is, you’re going to make an excellent Hokage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it, you want to preserve the peace Minato built.”</p><p> </p><p>“That peace is quite fragile and you know it. Suna might be our ally, but what of Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and countless other small villages?”</p><p>“You’re young.” She quipped, placing a kiss on his forehead. “But not necessary an idealist anymore. Which is perfect for this position. The Hokage is there to protect the village. You sacrificed your childhood for these people. Teammates, sometimes even your sanity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did what had to be done. I’ll always do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is what will make you a great Hokage. You’re not worried about rolling up your sleeves and getting your hands dirty. However, you will avoid bloodshed at every cost. You believe in peace, above all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attitude!” She poked, pinching his cheek. “Itachi… Whenever I think of the Will of Fire, I think of you and what you represent. We will stumble and falter, but I know for a fact that you can pull your weight in without a doubt. And you will look great in the hat.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile flashed on his lips. “Let’s go to bed, then. Why are you taking off your shirt? Oh.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, Namikaze Minato took off the red and white hat off his head for a final time and handed it into the arms of his successor. One of the key points that Minato set himself, as a goal when he entered the office was to integrate the Uchiha clan as much as he could into the village. He moved the Police Force HQ downtown, taught lessons about their contributions in history classes, tasked them with more delicate missions and now, he admired the fruit of his labour. An Uchiha Hokage, the first in his village. Behind them, their wives were watching the exchange and Itachi placed the hat on his head and Minato offered a hand. The crowd downstairs roared as Minato announced his successor, the Fifth Hokage. Sakura, dressed in the exact same kimono as she wore on her wedding reception, wiped a silent tear. Kushina probed her with an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours looks very handsome in his haori. Did you design it?” Sakura nodded, watching the delicate white long-sleeved haori with the red embroidery that recited his title. She smiled at the sight and wrapped an arm around Kushina.</p><p> </p><p>“We will need a lot of advice, Aunt Kushina.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we will be right here. Biwako was always there to give me advice when I was revealed to be Minato’s spouse once he took office. Everything will fall into place, although your commute to work has been shortened several times.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been teleporting lately.” She grinned. Sakura watched Itachi bow to the crowd and felt pride swell up in her chest. He turned his head and gave her a smile and she winked back at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura arrived at Itachi’s office via Hiraishin and elegantly puked into the rubbish bin. Itachi immediately got up and moved her hair out of her face, rubbing her back gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, are you alright? What have you eaten?” He asked, pushing the bucket away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s six in the morning, so nothing.” She responded, leaning on his arm. He lifted her on his chair, pouring some water. “Did you catch the flu? The flu is common in December.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Sakura said. “What day is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“December 13<sup>th</sup>, Monday.” He responded with worry, watching as Sakura’s mind raced a million light years. Sakura summoned some green chakra in her hands, pulling them over her abdomen with concern. After finishing, she just turned to him and nodded. Without a word, he immediately knew what she wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“How far along?” He said with a voice no higher than a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, eight weeks. Maybe nine.”</p><p> </p><p>His face pulled into a wide grin as he hugged her and spun her like a child. Sai, his new assistant, opened the door to wish him a good morning, before watching the couple hug in confusion. They were crying and hugging each other and Sai brushed his brain through what this could mean.</p><p> </p><p>People hugged for many reasons, but this one confused him utterly. Sakura was mouthing something to the Hokage and he sobbed into her shoulder. Sai raced to the table, after realising what is going on and slammed his hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“My condolences, Lord Hokage and Lady Sakura. Is it Lord Fugaku?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sakura barked. “Sai, no one is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Fine.” He shrugged, putting a pile of reports on Itachi’s desk. “Suit yourself. Should I bring in coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should he?” Itachi said, eyeing Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head. “Tea would be better, green if it’s possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, why does it smell like puke here?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.” Sakura snorted. Itachi looked at her with pure, unfiltered love in his eyes. He was going to be a father. The sheer thought overwhelmed and terrified him but he was one never to crack under pressure. This baby comes first.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“A baby?” Mikoto gasped, causing Sasuke to spit the tea he was drinking on the table. Fugaku eyed him with mild disgust and turned his head back to the couple. “When is the due date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around June.” Sakura said. “I’m twelve weeks along for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” He nodded. Mikoto jumped up and hugged the young couple, wiping her tears. “You will make wonderful parents.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Itachi leaned over his mother’s shoulder to see Sasuke watch in horror as he assessed that he’s going to be an uncle. Itachi smiled at him. “Sasuke, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, congratulations.” He mumbled, before falling back into his seat. Uncle or not, Sasuke knew they were in for one hell of a ride.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The entire pregnancy was a roller-coaster, followed by various ups and downs, unfortunately, Sakura was having an especially rough day today. She had cramps and her back was hurting from the strain of her belly. She was eight months along, while the nausea has mostly gone away, the aches in her muscle didn’t help too much to make her comfortable in the early summer heat. Her mother-in-law was empathetic enough, as she carried both her late pregnancies in the same seasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi was born a little after my twenty-third birthday, but being pregnant with a giant belly in the summer was tedious. Sasuke was even worse; he moved a lot and was born at the end of July. Everything will settle once you give birth…”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura sighed, sipping her tea. Today was the first day on maternity leave, but she wasn’t ready yet to let go of the hospital she was used to run. Now, the tandem of Shizune and Rin was taking over her duties until she’s ready to return. Dressed in an airy summer dress, Sakura opened the window for some fresh air. Mikoto patter her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you worried?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Giving birth. The first time for everything is always the most difficult one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve delivered babies since I was thirteen.” She said, looking at a bunch of genin racing past the Hokage residence. “This is uncharted territory.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Mikoto nodded. To switch topics to something lighter, she decided to ask for baby names. “Since you’re keeping the gender a surprise, have you thought of any names?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m convinced I’m having a girl.” Sakura smiled. “I found a long list of names we like, but we’re not certain if any of those fit. Itachi loves the name Hanami, because of the connection it has to mine. I really like Midori and Naoko, as for a boy, Kagami is high on our list. Shin too, as well as Mizuchi. For Shisui, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love all of them.” Mikoto confessed. “Once you see your child, you will know.”</p><p><br/>“You know, we named Sasuke for Lord Third’s father. We missed the mark there, slightly, but he grew into his name. Itachi was named for Fugaku’s father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he expecting the same?” Sakura whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no!” Mikoto laughed. Sakura let out a breath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Itachi finished the pile he had from some B-ranks, before his assistant handed him a newly arrived scroll of Suna, explaining they will be sending over an ambassador to spread culture and goodwill for the upcoming year. Therefore, Konoha must send one too; so Itachi drafted a list of viable candidates.</p><p> </p><p>Sai was hovering above him, his assistant was painfully unsociable and awkward, but he was trying so damn hard and improved greatly in the past months, although he gave his wife a nickname he shouldn’t have and Sai took the brunt of it once he flew several floors down from the office window. Itachi was about to move onto the pile of B-rank requests when the door flew open. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were assigned to guard Sakura until she gives birth, so the pale look on his brother’s face told him something went horribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in labour!” Sasuke screamed. Itachi calculated and figured it was a little too soon, nonetheless, he immediately got up and raced to see his wife. He found her in the hospital room, already in her gown, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, darling, are you alright?” He breathed, coming to her side. He knelt next to her bed and took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to warn you.” She whispered through the pain. “I’ve seen mother’s break entire hands from pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Shizune was looking at Sakura, with great fear in her eyes. “You aren’t dilated enough. We’re going to play a long waiting game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is my disciple?” A deep, feminine voice boomed behind the door before kicking it through the window. Tsunade marched in, already in her scrubs. Sakura noticed the faces of her in-laws in the hall, alongside the previous Hokage and First Lady.</p><p> </p><p>“How long, Shishō?” Sakura asked, inhaling deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“At least seven hours, that’s it, if you’re lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker.” She cussed and Itachi gave her the most awkward of boyish, worried smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“The favourite uncle is here!” She heard Shisui’s voice, before hearing a loud thud. “Sasuke, you’re a little bitch, do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura sighed, again, especially as she heard Naruto and Ino march into the waiting room. For now, everyone was just giving her attention, while Itachi was by her side, bringing her water and tea, books and things to shorten the waiting game. Shisui brought oranges, Mikoto offered to open the windows, Fugaku stayed outside, chatting with Lord Fourth. Speaking of which, he knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, may I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Sakura said. “We’re only short of Kakashi-sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin and Kakashi just dropped by, they will come around later, after they drop off Kai at Rin’s parents. How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it hurts, with large breaks.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s good?” Minato asked, helping Itachi with the oranges. “Actually, the opposite.” The Fifth corrected. “This means the baby probably won’t be here until late into the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.” Minato spoke, watching a tired Sakura. Tsunade, dead tired, perked her head in the room. “Itachi, the ANBU are looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Sakura who simply nodded and he left to see if they managed to burn down the village. Sakura leaned her back on the bed, watching the retired Hokage eat an orange slice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried.” She said, watching Minato’s face fall.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I was worried when Kushina was giving birth too. You know, the Nine-Tails nearly escaped so we had to seal it into Naruto…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that. As terrifying that must have been, I’m worried that people might hunt down my child and try to steal their eyes. Did you feel the same when Naruto was born?” She asked, watching his face, still handsome, no matter how much he aged. She wondered how was it possible for Naruto to resemble his father so much but yet to look nothing like him.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is… You know, the Uzumaki have unique life forces, so strong that they can withstand what we, mere mortals, cannot. Lord First’s wife was the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, because she had strong enough chakra to supress it. Sakura, as you know, not anyone can survive hosting a tailed beast. I knew the moment Kushina told me she’s pregnant that the child, wheatear they want it or not, will have to carry the demon. Naruto has been doing a fine job of suppressing the monster, and I’m immensely proud of him. People always tell me we look alike, but I see more of Kushina in him, especially when I feel their chakra. For us, shinobi born without any special powers, when we meet and marry shinobi of extraordinary bloodlines, we may feel inferiority and fear if we cannot protect our children.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?” Sakura asked, focused on his solemn face.</p><p> </p><p>“There is always our spouse. They understand how it is to be hunted for your blood. They will help and protect as much as you.”</p><p>She nodded, rubbing her belly, before pain washed over again. Itachi arrived again at the hospital, racing into Sakura’s room. She was alone there, with Tsunade and weirdly enough, his father. He put flowers in the vase next to Sakura, something that nearly made Itachi faint and he made his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Fugaku placed an arm on Sakura’s shoulder. “Itachi, son, I know we had our disagreements, but…” He inhaled deeply. “You’re going to be a father. I’m very proud of you, but you need to protect your family too, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded and touched his hand before racing back to Sakura’s side, and hours and hours of laborious breaths and screams, they heard a baby take a breath and scream for the first time. Itachi felt the entire world shift on its axis when he saw the little girl move her arms for the first time, crying and screaming for air. Tsunade placed the baby on Sakura’s chest and they both started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Hanami.” Itachi whispered, kissing his wife’s temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love neji adopting kids and sakura and itachi are parents now also get ready for sasori the queen arrives next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. it's nice to have a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hanami, Hanami!” Itachi sung, watching his four-year-old play with her plush fox, courtesy of Uncle Naruto, as he snapped a photograph of her smiling face. Hanami turned four a week ago and resembled her father with her black hair and inky orbs, but Itachi noticed Sakura’s eye shape and lips, as well as his own deep eyelids. The beauty mark under her right eye was a surprise, but it gave her all around, a very classic, Uchiha appearance. Hanami preferred to wear her hair in tiny buns on each side of her head and her favourite colour to wear was pink, as she says “just like mama’s hair.” Hanami loved blueberries and her favourite pastime was drawing, although she was a bright and intelligent child, already capable of reading.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to sleep, c’mon.” He said, offering her his hand. Hanami pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to stay up to see Mama!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama might come in late today and you already passed your bedtime. Come here, sweetheart.” Itachi said, opening his arms. Hanami ran to him and after giving her a bath, he tucked her in. Itachi then returned to his private office, to finish some paperwork when he felt the seal on the leather bracelet glow. He looked up and Sakura fell directly on his table, splaying her limbs like a starfish ashore. Itachi got up and moved her pink locks away and she smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“I nearly exhausted all my chakra.” She whimpered, getting up. “Oh, you were working, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just wrapping up, love.” He muttered, helping her up. Sakura stood on wobbly legs so he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She took off her clothes weakly and climbed into the tub, letting warm water cover her aching body.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you were to report to the Hokage after this.” He nudged and she gave him a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Hanami asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give her a little kiss when I’m able to walk. As for the surgery, the team will live to see another day. Although, they’re genin who were ambushed by six Kuso jōnin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is insanity.” Itachi spoke. “They were on a B-rank escort mission.” Itachi chewed his lip. “Who were they escorting again?”</p><p> </p><p>“A merchant from the Land of Tea.” Sakura said, shrugging. She started lathering her body with soap, watching her husband’s eyes drink in her body as she washed between her breasts. Some things truly never change. “Now, the thing is, he was as surprised as they were.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is Kuso after? Especially considering Konoha shinobi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. The poor platoon had a medical ninja, the boy was injured but he managed to seal off their wounds…”</p><p> </p><p>“Say that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“The medic… Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they thought he was a disciple of yours? Remember, Kuso is at war with Suna.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m the only one capable to counter their poison masters, aside from Lady Tsunade, who is on vacation far, far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine Sasori is leading their poison divisions.” Itachi spoke, watching Sakura’s legs glide in the water, loosening his collar. She nodded vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that settles it. Someone might come after you.” He said with concern, pinning her hair up with a clip. Sakura shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish them the best of luck.” She said dryly. “I’m not planning leaving the village any time soon and I doubt it they are stupid enough to attack me on my own ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised they haven’t offered to buy the antidote.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t have the funds and Suna is our ally, they’re aware it wouldn’t be cheap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, Kuso hasn’t been known for the best war tactics.”</p><p> </p><p>“I second that.” She joked, getting up from the tub and drying herself with a towel. Sakura wrapped her bathrobe and sneaked into Hanami’s room to give her a little goodnight kiss. Once she returned to the kitchen, Itachi was already heating up some food for her. She thanked him profusely, sat down on the counter, and had a few small bites before noticing her husband giving her a very, very heated look.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a bite?” She taunted, offering him a bite of the food. Itachi shook his head and walked closer, putting his hands on her sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather have you.” He mustered, nipping her earlobe. Sakura swallowed another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been thinking…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanami is four years old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and?” Sakura said, watching him follow the chopsticks she bit down as she ate.</p><p> </p><p>“And I think it would be nice for her to have a sibling.” This idea came to Itachi nearly over a year ago, but he thought it was too soon and Hanami was too young, he’d like his children to have a nicer age difference.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dearie me, what can we do about that?” Sakura said, fanning her face. “So, you want a second little Uchiha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She confessed, putting the bowl into the sink and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Itachi picked her up by pushing an arm under her legs and she giggled like a schoolgirl when he started carrying her upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next few weeks were filled with work, family, friends and Naruto’s promotion. Sakura watched with pride as he received official permission to become a leader of a genin squad. Dressed in a jōnin west, always classic orange pants and a short-sleeved black shirt with his mother’s symbol and a large sealing scroll on his back, Sakura eerily thought of Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei, wondering how they felt once bestowed a team. Itachi handed him the scroll and Naruto left his office for the Academy, where his team was patiently waiting for him. He unravelled the information, reading their names. Sarutobi Mirai, the granddaughter of the late Lord Third and daughter of Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, then Hyūga Toneri, a top student and as for last, a name that made Naruto’s heart stop. Hatake Kai, son of Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin.</p><p> </p><p>He raced into the classroom, where Obito-sensei was reading up the teams. Naruto opened the door, watching his confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Uzumaki? You’re a little early.” He said in confusion. “Very well, I was about to call up your team. Team Nine, jōnin sensei, Uzumaki Naruto, members, Hyūga Toneri, Sarutobi Mirai and Hatake Kai!”</p><p> </p><p>Kai eyed Naruto’s goofy grin and slapped his forehead. “You know what; just follow him out, since he’s already there.” Obito said, watching Naruto clap with excitement as the three little genin came under his protection. The kids, with slightly confused expressions, followed Naruto out and he went to play by Kakashi-sensei’s textbook. It was payback time and maybe even, a bell test.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto took his genin team to a training field, for the very first lesson taught by a jōnin after a somewhat successful bell test.</p><p> </p><p>“You want us to climb trees, Smelly-sensei?” Kai quipped, watching the smooth, wooden pillar. Naruto slapped the trunk and nodded. “But you can’t use your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, chakra climbing.” Mirai spoke, nodding. “My Mum mentions that chakra climbing is good for practising chakra control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Naruto said with pride, explaining them how to perform the exercise. As expected, they were struggling a lot, so Naruto explained to them how to meditate, recalling Sasuke and Sakura’s sessions with Kakashi-sensei, because he never need to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sensei, do you meditate a lot?” Toneri asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really. I have a lot of chakra.” Naruto explained. “My Ma is an Uzumaki and I also have a demon fox.” He smiled and the three kids exchanged panic-stricken looks.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto-sensei, you have a demon?” Mirai asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, his name is Kurama, he has nine tails and my job is to make sure he doesn’t go on a rampage.”</p><p> </p><p>The three kids exchanged worried looks and continued meditating. After some tries, Mirai was already successfully climbing the tree; Naruto figured she must be a genjutsu type like her mother. Toneri and Kai were catching up, showing off their prowess. Naruto was very proud of them, giving them thumbs up. Then his foxy senses sensed trouble. He heard a loud bang, the earth beneath them grumbled so he gathered his kids and jumped over the tree. Turning on his sensory skills, he recognised Sakura’s spiralling chakra and several unfamiliar signatures.</p><p> </p><p>He noted the rain of kunai and watched Sakura jump through space and time and tackle down the intruders. Naruto, covering the kids, jumped away and told them not to move, to see if Sakura is all right. Another earthquake followed and the children watched in awe as their sensei pulled out his scroll and painted fūinjutsu cuffs on the intruders who were tossed on the ground by a pink-haired kunoichi. Then they saw an ominous looking flock of crows gather on the shattered grounds, forming into the Fifth Hokage. He observed the damage and looked at his wife, racing towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see they picked the wrong medic to anger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight!”</p><p> </p><p>Some ANBU appeared behind the Hokage and he instructed them to be taken to Yamanaka in T&amp;I. Naruto-sensei talked briefly with the couple, nodding. He turned to his genin and waved for them to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, I know you met Lord Fifth on several occasions. Itachi, these are…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mirai, Kai and Toneri. All great students.” He smiled, watching the genin. Mirai watched in awe as the Hokage shook their hands. “And this is Sakura, our Head Medic and my wife.” He said, with a faint tone of shyness in his voice. Some things never change. Kai scrunched his eyes at Sakura before bumping her fist.</p><p>“Hey there, Aunt Sakura.” He mumbled and she laughed. Toneri’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in confusion. Aunt Sakura ruffled his hair and laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we had a brief break in the hospital, but everything is clear now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of jutsu were you using to create such damage?” Toneri asked, watching the crater under her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“My fists.” Sakura responded, watching the ANBU carry away the incapacitated team. “Anyway, it was nice chatting to you kids. I need to write a report now.” She said, looking down. Itachi hid his smile and turned his body to her, waving at the kids. The children watched in awe as the couple left.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re such a nice-looking couple.” Mirai stated, watching them leave. Naruto clapped his hands. “Well, until Yamato comes to fix this, we can practise rock climbing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto-sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura walked out of the main bedroom bathroom, leaning on the door. Itachi was reading up on some reports, stashing them at his nightstand. Dressed in casual pyjama pants and a simple t-shirt, he looked relaxed and ready for bed. Sakura crawled over, climbing into his lap. Itachi appreciated his wife’s sometimes cat-like behaviour, but when she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, he immediately dropped the papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” He said, eyes widening. His Sharingan glimmered in the lamplight of the bedroom, noticing another chakra signature form in Sakura’s womb.</p><p> </p><p>“How far along?” He asked again, raising her shirt. Sakura smiled, pulling his long mane back. “Eleven weeks. We’re telling everyone after the twelve-week mark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful.” He whispered, kissing her belly. She laughed from the sensation and stretched her body, climbing off him and lazily pushing her legs over his. Itachi caressed her thigh, studying her face before dipping into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You are amazing, you know that?” He whispered, kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You make sure I do.” She said, playing with the hem of her shorts. Itachi studied her face, still not sure how he could ever feel such love. He was raised to be loyal and loving to his family, to protect them and put his own above else. First came Sasuke, but after a while, Itachi grew to understand that Sasuke didn’t need his protection. Then he fell in love and had a child, another one on the way. A tiny knock on the bedroom door interrupted his worried thoughts and Sakura got up, worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanami?” She asked, kneeling down to meet her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Mama.” She whined, climbing into Sakura’s arms like a monkey. Itachi smiled, watching as Sakura walked into their bed with little Hanami and he finally figured that this was true happiness, beyond anything. Sakura played with their daughter’s hair, poking her cheek. Hanami giggled before cuddling into her father. They exchanged looks and Sakura nodded. Itachi picked Hanami up, placing her on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanami, you’re a big girl now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am.” She said proudly. “Granny says I’m going to be the best at the Academy.”</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt.” Itachi smiled, poking her. “But…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I must respect my comrades and teachers.” She nodded, fixing her little pink pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you are a big girl now, Mama and Papa can tell you a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“A secret?” She said with excitement. “Like Uncle Sasuke’s fear of squirrels?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, not like that.” Itachi said, poking her forehead. “A big, important secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t tell anyone? Not even Uncle Shisui?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because we will tell everyone when the time is right. But, you can know first.” Sakura chimed in, tickling her sides. Hanami nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise not to tell anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>“This October, you will be a big sister.” Sakura smiled, holding a belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hanami said, grabbing her face. “Can they come sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sweetie, the baby needs to grow. It’s here.” Itachi said, pointing at Sakura’s belly. Hanami nodded, observing Sakura’s otherwise invisible bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Will I have a sister of a brother?” Hanami asked. “I want a sister!” She announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s too soon to tell.” Sakura stated, holding her stomach. “A brother wouldn’t be too bad either?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” She said. She grinned and put her little head on Sakura’s stomach. “Hi, baby sister or baby brother!” She looked up. “Mama, does the baby have ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Sakura said. Hanami pouted, curling up to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to take you to your room?” Itachi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She said, climbing under the covers. “I have to guard the baby.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura was already six months along when the most uncomfortable news she could receive came. Sunagakure appointed a new ambassador to the Hidden Leaf, in wake of the recent peace treaty with Kuso and Kumo; the Hidden Villages decided to exchange ambassadors and Sunagakure chose Sasori of the Red Sand to represent them in Konoha. Sakura was wondering why Temari, the usual choice didn’t come, only to find out she has been sent to handle the more problematic  frenemy, Kiri, so they had to send someone with less familiarity to keep the balance.</p><p> </p><p>However, Sakura was not prepared for the news that her sworn rival would be on her grounds, so she had to prepare to act nice. Dressed in her finest doctor’s coat and a red maternity dress, with Naruto and Sasuke in tow, she stood by the front gates. They greeted Izumo and Kotetsu and sat down to wait for the Suna envoy to come.</p><p> </p><p>Once their figures were visible at the gates, Sakura gestured Naruto and Sasuke to come up and follow her to greet Sasori. The man was dressed in a classic Sunagakure uniform and a black cloak, eyeing Sakura up and down with a hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Konohagakure, Sasori. It’s been a while.” She smiled, bowing her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering your standing as a medical ninja, I imagined you’d have a better grasp at birth control.” Sakura’s smile remained intact and Naruto and Sasuke felt their jaws hit the ground at the Suna shinobi’s causal statement. Sakura of course, with her gentle manners, immediately charged at Sasori so they had to hold her down, asking her to stop causing any more diplomatic incidents. She calmed down at narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to break another precious little doll of yours?” He taunted, while Naruto was turning blue from holding her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch.” He hissed, remembering the rain of shattered puppets she left when they fought. Sasori was already to fight, when his accomplice had to calm him down and put him into his place. The chūnin apologised profusely and they proceeded to go for the official meeting with the Hokage. Itachi was already waiting in his office, watching as the newly-minted ambassador walked in and greeted him. The first thing that struck Itachi was the complete and utter look of apathy on his face. He got up and greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Sasori.” He smiled, bowing his head. Sasori nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you in the Hokage seat, Itachi.” He spoke, eyeing him across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You know each other?” Naruto chimed in, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We met a few times before we were allies.” Sasori stated, disdain clear in eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, eyeing his brother’s stupid assistant, waiting for him to open his socially inept mouth. “So you’re rivals with both Lord Hokage and his wife?”</p><p> </p><p>There it was. Sasuke slapped his forehead, watching the exchange. Itachi shook his head, while Sakura exchanged angry glares with Sasori.</p><p> </p><p>“I have nothing against the Hokage.” He spoke calmly, turning his head to Sakura afterwards, still expressionless. “Her, on the other hand… Wait.” Sasori stopped himself. “You two are married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sasori’s eyes took upon a devilish glint, eyeing Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“Chose your next words wise, Sasori.” She spoke, anger fuming off her. Sasori face remained at an impasse and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d like to rest for a while, I had a long and tiring journey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Itachi answered, watching the Suna ninja take their leave, before turning his head to Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“You tried to fight him, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He started it!” She screamed and Naruto and Sasuke walked a few steps back. Itachi inhaled deeply, putting his arms on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, please no foreign dignitaries attacking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She mumbled, leaning on his shoulder, while he gently grazed over her hair. Naruto and Sasuke watched the exchange with uncomfortable expression on their faces. Sai, on the other hand, had a sweet smile on his face, which made them even more confused and uncomfortable. Sakura let go of Itachi, as if someone startled her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you feel it?” She asked, touching her stomach. Itachi nodded, putting his hand over the bump. Naruto and Sasuke walked over, watching in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the baby moving?” Sasuke asked, watching Sakura’s belly. She took their hands and placed them over her stomach and they felt the movement of the foetus. Naruto clapped with excitement, putting his ear against her stomach. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, feeling the movement of his niece or nephew. The door of the office opened, entering Shisui who just came from a mission.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth?” He mumbled, watching the two dorks gush over Sakura’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“The baby is kicking.” Sakura explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Shisui grinned, patting Itachi’s back. “Well, congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of congratulations…” Sakura said, eyeing Itachi. He nodded and turned to Shisui.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask you if you’re interested in being a godfather to our son.”</p><p> </p><p>Shisui’s eyes widened with surprise and he nodded. Sakura smiled, rubbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“We decided to name him Mizuchi, for you.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Shisui started mumbling and tears flowed down his face. Sakura smiled, giving him a hug. “Thank you, Shisui.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be thanking you!” He sobbed, before turning to Sasuke. “I’m a godfather!” He cried again, hugging Itachi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Due their similar occupation, Sakura had to show Sasori the Konoha hospital and their main research centre. The Suna ninja was well aware that Konohagakure placed a lot in their medical prowess and they were miles ahead in research, funds and staff. The hospital was much cleaner, with new equipment and larger rooms. He followed his pregnant enemy through the rooms, finally reached the crowning jewel, the laboratory that spanned three stories and had a direct connection to a fabulous greenhouse. Sasori was in awe of the resources they were wielding, not that he’d show it to Sakura. She showed him her workstation and Sasori nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even allowed to handle poisons in your condition?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I just wear a mask.” She snorted. “You should too. Toxic fumes aren’t good for your skin.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasori cocked a delicate eyebrow. “Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She hissed, crossing her arms. Sasori observed her, approaching the counter and studying the herbs she was working with.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t stay too long, I need to pick up Hanami.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is Hanami?” He quipped, poking a large chunk of Nara antlers. “Your family dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my daughter.” Sakura barked, waving her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you already have one and want another one? Idiotic.” Sasori mumbled, putting down the antlers. “When is your time to push that one out?”</p><p> </p><p>“In three months.” She said, rolling her eyes. Sasori just nodded and nearly screamed from the pain when Sakura smacked his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You stay in the lab, if you need anything I’ll be in my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He said, turning to the plants. “It will be interesting to work here.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Iwa ambassador is coming to the village today; therefore we’re expected to be on our best behaviour.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will you handle that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a rabid dog, Sasori.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto gave his audience a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you all decided to come for this meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Rin smiled. Naruto decided to gather the guardians and parents of his new genin team and have a conversation about their children and their abilities, as well as their progress. Naruto pulled out a notebook, listing their progress, aptitudes and quirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai needs a lot of work on his teamwork, Mirai is very shy and Toneri, as talented as he is, needs a push, to get out of his shell. He seems a little, hm, like he’s lacking motivation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why.” Mumbled Neji, Toneri’s guardian. Naruto was about to throw hands when Kurenai got between them and told them to calm down. Neji narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still very displeased that you of all people are Toneri’s sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m very displeased with that attitude!” Naruto returned, slamming his hands on the table. Finally, Kakashi had enough and put them both down.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk to Kai, he’ll see eventually that he needs to grow up a little.” Kakashi finished. “And if I’m correct, you’re supposed to be waiting for Iwa’s ambassador with Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto yelled, opting to leave for the window.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto saw Sasuke’s head in front of the gates, clutching Ino’s collar and pulling her near his own face, fuming with anger. Naruto immediately landed next to him, wondering what the hell happened that made Sasuke and Ino of all people get into a fight. He pulled Sasuke by the shoulders and tried to pry him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi bastard, let Ino go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck is Ino, hm?” A masculine voice spoke, causing Naruto’s jaw to drop. He noticed the Iwa uniform and grabbed his whiskered face.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you’re the ambassador!” He gasped. “You look just like Ino!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled away from the blond haired man and he dusted off his clothes. Sasuke, shaking his head, smacked Naruto’s temple with his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, this is Deidara, Iwa’s ambassador to Konoha. I fought him several times.”</p><p> </p><p>“And escaped!” Deidara barked. “You’re one of those Uchiha, hm! One of those bastards once put me under a genjutsu! I’ve heard he’s Hokage now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone us holding a grudge.” Naruto muttered. “You mean Itachi? Yeah, he’s the Hokage. Sasuke is his younger brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Deidara gasped, audibly. “So there is an entire line of bastards!”</p><p> </p><p>“Some diplomat.” Naruto muttered again. “We’ll escort you to the Tower, for the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Deidara followed them begrudgingly. Once they arrived at the tower, Deidara noticed a visibly pregnant woman with a small, black haired girl. The girl was hugging her legs as the woman was discussing something with Sunagakure ninja. One of them had red hair and looked on the verge of boredom, while the other listened to the woman’s words. Sasuke approached the pink haired woman, tapping her back gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura, is Itachi in the office?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s downstairs, in the conference room. Oh, is the ambassador already here?” He quipped, turning her head to meet Deidara. Sasori recognised Iwa’s infamous batshit bomber, but decided to stay quiet in the matter. However, the tiny creature tangled to Sakura’s legs had a mind on it’s own and decided to grant Sasori a prompt hug around the legs. Sasori scrunched his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” He sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hug.” The girl responded, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting.” He spoke, picking the little creature up. She had her mother’s face, no doubt, only her eyes and hair stated her heritage clearly, just like the symbol on her back. While Sakura was shaking hands with the ambassador, Sasori observed her offspring, who pressed little poke on his nose and giggled. For some unbidden reason, Sasori felt a swell of affection for the wretched offspring of his sworn nemesis.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Hanami.” She smiled, wrapping her little arms above his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sasori.” He stated. “Do you like puppets?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like dolls.” She responded. Sakura turned around, noticing Sasori holding Hanami on his hip and talking to her. She immediately snapped her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanami? Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, Sasori has dolls like me!” She said, pointing at Sasori’s emotionless expression. Maybe this little thing wasn’t so bad either. Sasori nudged her down gently and let her race back to her mother and Sakura was about to pick the little thing up, when she noticed the Hokage down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” the girl announced, racing to meet the Hokage. The man smiled and picked the little girl up, pressing a kiss into her hair. He moved closer to greet the new ambassador, who offered Hanami a clay figurine of a flower. The girl accepted the gift and thanked him profusely, showing the flower to her mother. Itachi turned to Sakura, whispering in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Hanami should handle diplomacy now on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the end of her second pregnancy neared, Sakura opted to mostly do lab work, which usually meant spending time with her sworn rival, who was as of now, mixing some herbal concoction at his station. Sakura poured some blood into a vial and placed it into the spectrometer for analysis, all while studying Sasori crushing some herbs for some brew.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you making there?” She asked, observing his handy work.</p><p> </p><p>“Medicine.” He said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s new.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a medic, technically.” He said, pouring the last of the berry juice he extracted. “I like this when I have headaches, which is frequent in this insufferable weather.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes, pulling another vile of tissue on the table. She was running some toxicology for Kabuto, because he was overwhelmed working alone due the fact that every medic avoided working in the morgue like the plague. Orochimaru was unfortunately for Kabuto, retired, Sakura figured that there must be someone willing to help, but no one showed interest.</p><p> </p><p>As she was thinking who was to become Kabuto’s unfortunate assistant, she felt a surge of water down her legs. Sasori noticed the splashing sounds and put down his work.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you just urinated yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Amniotic fluid.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasori muttered something under his breath, observing Sakura. “You must be in pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and shouted for nurses, who carried Sakura to a room. She was changed and seated on the bed, patiently waiting for her husband and the doctor who was supposed to the deliver the baby. Unfortunately, she felt this one will be quicker than the last one. Sasori walked over, lifting the sheet that was covering her body.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Delivering the infant, obviously.” He said dryly. “I need to see your vagina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell you will!” She barked, pulling the sheet back on before she winced in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Your contractions are close.” He said in a medical tone. “Let me look.” Without missing a beat, he observed the situation. “You’re nearly fully dilated.” He pulled on a pair of medical gloves, rubbing his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Shizune?” Sakura barked at the nurses. They both went searching for her and the Hokage, while Sasori was patiently waiting to see the head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crowning.” He announced and Sakura begun to push. At that moment, Itachi raced into the delivery room, coming right by Sakura’s side, grabbing her hand. A few moments later, he heard a healthy little gasp, followed by a roaring cry. They both let out a long, happy sound and Sasori placed the newborn on Sakura’s breast. Itachi smiled, wiping his tears at the sight of his son. The little boy was still crying and Sasori grabbed a pair of scissors.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should separate him.” He announced, cutting the umbilical cord. Shizune arrived soon, but when she saw a healthy baby boy swaddled in Sakura’s arms, she relaxed. Sasori was perched by the window, observing the new arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Hanami? She ought to meet her little brother.” Sakura asked, once everything settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shisui is bringing her over.” Itachi said, as if he summoned them. Shisui and the new big sister stood by the door, eyeing the newest member of the Uchiha family. He carefully approached them, placing Hanami on the side of the bed. Itachi poked Hanami’s cheek, showing her little brother. The little girl watched in awe as her little brother revealed his deep, murky eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And your godson.” Itachi smiled, patting Shisui’s back. “Mizuchi, your namesake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mizuchi is the name of a mythical dragon who was a badass water spirit and shisui's name means dead water so their names were basically inspired by death and water</p><p>thanks for reading i'm off to my exams </p><p>also sasori stay sassy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sunshine on the street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Kiri ambassador is a shark!” Naruto screamed, barging into the Hokage office. Itachi took off his glasses in complete and utter confusion, while Sakura shook her head and put down the reports on the pile of “to be done” documents.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, I swear, if this is some kind of rude joke…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he certainly isn’t wrong.” Itachi quipped, looking through the window. He pointed towards a blue, shark-like man with a smaller escort behind him. Sakura’s mouth fell agape as she observed the blue-grey man on the lawn of the administrative building, talking with Kakashi and Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll allow me to study his condition?” Sakura asked, ever the curious medic.</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt it, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow.” She deadpanned, watching them approach the building. The ambassador walked in, followed by Kakashi’s long, lazy drawl.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is the Kiri ambassador, Hoshigaki Kisame. “ He announced as the man took a long, deep bow.</p><p> </p><p>“At your service.” He replied, with a razor sharp grin. Hanami, who was sitting by Itachi’s desk, jumped up first. She ran towards Kisame, much to her parents’ horror and gave him a big, toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you magical?” She whispered. Kisame, taken aback by her words, nodded, feeling tears of happiness form in his eyes. Children usually screamed at the sight of him, but this little girl didn’t even blink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” He wept, ruffling her hair. Sakura breathed out. Itachi got up, to shake Kisame’s hand. The two shinobi exchanged handshakes and talked about his upcoming post in Konoha. Kisame took a particular liking to Hanami, they talked a lot about his skin, and she asked him if he knew mermaids. Itachi concluded, after all, diplomacy should be left to Hanami.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night was always meant for relaxation and recuperation. Sakura was laying between Itachi’s hips, enjoying the gentle touches on her back as she revelled in her release. Water spilled over from the edge of the tub and splashed on the tiles. Sakura gasped and came down, panting. Itachi moved her hair away, pressing a kiss on her lips. She pulled slightly away, preparing for another round, when the door swung wide open and a bewildered Sasuke barged in. As he took in the sight, he let out a scream and retrieved behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Itachi, you’re needed in the tower. And put on some goddamned clothes on!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura grunted, wrapping herself in a bright red robe, before barging out of the door, shaking her fist. “Can we enjoy a quiet evening alone, you bastard?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared for life, Sakura.” He said in a dry voice. “I’ve seen things.”</p><p> </p><p>He plopped down on their bed, putting his face between his hands. “Does the hospital still offer therapy?”</p><p>“Pull yourself together, will you?” She barked, smacking him on the head. “And knock!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted, looking away as his older brother made an appearance, fully dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I might be out late, don’t wait up on me.” He said to Sakura, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. She nodded and opened the window. “Off you go.”</p><p> </p><p>She retrieved to the living room, climbing upstairs to see her children. Hanami was fast asleep, curled up in her bed, while Mizuchi was peacefully sleeping, hugging his plush dog and lightly snoring. He was already two years old, she felt like she gave birth to him yesterday. Hanami was growing up too, starting in the Academy next autumn. Sakura thought of how fast her children were growing up, the sheer thought made her heart swell with pride and fear. She wondered if they’d stay this little forever, or perhaps, if another sibling was due for them. Mizuchi stirred in his bed and Sakura tucked his covers up, pressing a little kiss on his temple. She pondered what her life would have been like if Itachi never became Hokage, or what if Shisui never convicted him to get eye-treatment for his failing sight.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to the living room, slapping open a book on plants rare in the Land of Earth and slowly dossed off to sleep. She jolted awake as she felt a pair of little hands press on her leg. Hanami was standing by her hips, watching her with big teary eyes.</p><p><br/>“Baby, is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare.” She whispered. “Can I sleep with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Come.” Sakura whispered, picking her young daughter up. She tucked her in the bed, cuddling her in the blankets. Once she put on her pyjamas, she slid next to Hanami.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should get Mizuchi here, so that he doesn’t feel left out.” She whispered. Sakura smiled and turned on the lamp, leaving for her son’s bedroom. Once he was tucked in next to his big sister, Sakura observed her babies sleeping in the bed and nearly started laughing when she recalled a mildly traumatised Sasuke sitting in the corner of the bed and shaking at the sight he had seen. Sakura let sleep take her over. She was woken up again by another body shifting into the mattress, so she cracked a single eye open and saw her husband join the party.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura studied his eyes, his dark pooling eyes. They were gentle and soft now, no traces of the angry red of his bloodline, just Itachi’s windows to his soul. She watched as he looked at them, as if they weren’t even real, only love and pure admiration and care pooling out of them, covering the small world in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Sakura whispered softly, before falling asleep again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Again?” Sasuke said, not even hiding his mild discomfort. Mikoto smacked him by the back of his head and he yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Fugaku spoke, nodding. “Grandchildren are always welcome in this household.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto wiped a tear. “When are you due?”</p><p> </p><p>“In spring.” Sakura smiled, holding a hand over her stomach. Itachi wrapped an arm around her back, leaning on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“A third one, huh?” Sasuke said, gathering his thoughts. “How will this affect your work? The Chūnin exams are in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, I’ve defeated a squad of Kuso ninja my last pregnancy, I don’t think this is going to be that much of a strain unless the genin decide just to massacre each other for a promotion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just asking.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Chūnin exams were in full swing, alongside arrivals from all shinobi villages, all topped off by the incumbent five Kage. The medical station was looking neat and clean, alongside the doctorial department, which was ready for any procedure on the spot. Sakura was visibly pregnant now, attracting curious looks from people who were surprised by her presence. She was sitting behind her table, watching as the Kage took their spots on the balcony, watching the fights transpire.</p><p> </p><p>People were fighting dirty, this year. Sakura nearly winced when a kid just ripped another participants liver, summoning the medics to stitch him up and get him into emergency surgery. Sasori was helping out too, shaking his head at the dishevelled young man lying on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just harvest his organs?” He muttered, fixing another hole in his tissue. “And you should take it easy in your condition.”</p><p>“Because we’re medics, not criminals. I mean, you’d make an excellent criminal. And I’m fine.” Sakura muttered, finally putting his spleen into place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Sasori said, finishing up his work.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious about you leaving for a while. The world won’t fall apart. I mean, from what I remember last, you have a healthy womb and whatnot…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please not discuss my private organs?”</p><p> </p><p>“And your last delivery came rather easy, there was slight need for some stitches after the crowning…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasori, shut it.” She barked, watching as a young medic looking at them in horror from the detailed and graphic description of her last childbirth.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head and connected the IV to the patient, putting him into a medically induced coma in order to recover. The shinobi they stitched up was driven away and they returned to following the matches, hoping to avoid any incidents of this magnitude. Rin walked closer to her, rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Sasori might be right, you should take maternity leave. Enjoy your pregnancy, spend time with the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“As nice as that sounds, I’m needed here too.” She said, watching the next announcement. “Ah, your son is up.”</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Rin raced towards the railing, watching as Kai took his stance against a Kumo shinobi. Genma declared they may begin and the ass-whooping of the day begun. The Kumo shinobi started strong, but Kai took the upper hand soon and after one thousand chirping birds, the opponent yielded to Kai and retrieved into the locker rooms. Rin clapped with excitement, racing into the hallways to see her son and congratulate him. She saw Naruto race over too, a proud sensei. She smiled with content and was about to leave for her station when she heard a loud gasp behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Sakura whispered, watching a young genin with an Iwa headband look at her with complete and utter awe.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-you’re Sakura Haruno! Or, er, Uchiha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both is fine. And who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aiko, Lady Sakura. It’s an honour to meet you.” She whispered, bowing her head. Sakura smiled, ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“The honour is mine. I assume you’re an aspiring medical ninja.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” She affirmed, smiling like a child. “You’re my hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” She said, waving a hand in front of her face. “I’m just here to make sure the participants make it out alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to tell you how much I admire you.” Aiko said again, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re the greatest medic in the world! You revolutionised the healthcare system!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it to become famous.” She confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Aiko chimed. “I just… Oh, can I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, just don’t squeeze too hard.” She said, gesturing to the swollen bump. She was carrying low this time and her hips were hurting. The girl gave her a quick squeeze before retrieving.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you due soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m due in April.” She said, rubbing her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, congratulations! You have children already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hanami and Mizuchi. They’re staying with their grandparents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. With the, uh, Uchiha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No need to be afraid of the Uchiha, they’re quite nice once you get to know them.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Hokage looks mildly terrifying.” Aiko confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he’s a big softie once you get to know and love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, how did you meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve known him my entire life, almost? I was teammates with his younger brother, and Itachi was always in my orbit, somehow. We grew closer when he needed some brief eye-treatment. I mean, we were familiar with each other, but when we met first, I was twelve and he was seventeen, so hardly interesting for him. Once we grew up and got to know one another, then we realised how much in common we had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how did your teammate react?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still getting used to.” Sakura replied dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Aiko laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She tucked Hanami into bed, watching her dose off as Itachi was wrangling Mizuchi to sleep, but he refused, claiming the windows weren’t sleepy enough. Itachi laughed at his son’s antics, but coerced him into taking a break for today. Mizuchi complied and was out as his head hit the pillow. Sakura watched them from the door, hiding her own laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Parenting is a walk in the park.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Itachi gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding.” She replied, bumping his shoulder. Itachi shook his head, pressing a kiss on her cheek. She leaned on his shoulder and they laid down on the living room couch, while Itachi laid his head on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” He smiled, rubbing the bump. “We need names, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“And can we ask Naruto to be the godfather this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He smiled. “Please don’t let him name our child after ramen.” Itachi said, dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” She muttered. “I’m just happy she’s healthy and developing well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is the most important.” Itachi spoke, pulling her in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you chose me.” He confessed, messing with her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked. “Who else? I don’t see anyone else who I’d rather be with. All is well to end up with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>